


Don't Lose My Number

by StarCola



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Textfic, Texting, light cannon, lightcannon, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCola/pseuds/StarCola
Summary: Lux mistakenly texts a wrong number, and ends up talking to Jinx.Heavily inspired by Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy on LJ.





	1. Chapter 1

???  
  
**June 7th** 12:02 PM  
**Lux:** So I was thinking maybe we try to get the park pavilion for studying this weekend?  
**Lux:**....Hello?  
**Jinx:** New phone who dis  
**Lux:** Ha ha, very funny. Don't think you can get out of studying with me just because it's summer break, Sylas.  
**Jinx:** But studying is the wooooooooorrrrssstttt  
**Jinx:** And studying with you makes it even worse.  
**Lux:** Don't be mean!!  
**Lux:** It's not *my* fault you're behind in Demacian history, and you know I need your help in... you know.  
**Jinx:** Oh yes, I know.  
**Jinx:** Of course I know!  
**Jinx:** How could I possibly NOT know?  
**Lux:**. . .  
**Lux:** (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡) =3  
**Lux:** You're being needlessly obtuse today.  
**Jinx:** Ew you're a weeb.  
**Jinx:** A wordy weeb, even worse.  
**Lux:** Sylas!!! What the heck is wrong with you!!!  
**Lux:** You're not still mad that I didn't sit with you in detention for the last week of school, are you?? You *know* I had the home ec bake sale that week!  
**Jinx:** You DESERTED me.  
**Jinx:** Heheh. Get it? Deserted?  
**Jinx:** God I'm funny  
**Jinx:** I literally have no idea who Sylas is, you literally have the wrong number.  
**Lux:**...Oh.  
**Lux:** Well.  
**Lux:** Please excuse me, I got a new phone and must have transferred a number wrong.  
**Jinx:** I'll say lol  
**Jinx:** Good luck with your Demacian History and "you know" studying.  
**Jinx:** Which I'm sure isn't ANYTHING dubious. (Smirking Face )  
**Jinx:** Man, that really didn't get a rise out of you?  
**Jinx:** I figured smarty-smart study-pants would be easy to antagonize.  
**Jinx:** Seriously???  
**Jinx:** You're just gonna leave me on read???  
Read 1:07 pm  


  
**Jinx:**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to CodenameCarrot who provided the coding for the text format and the unicode emojis. This wouldn't read nearly as nicely if not for their code!


	2. Chapter 2

Smarty Pants  
  
**June 10th** 3:27 PM  
**Jinx:** Hey  
**Jinx:** Hey  
**Jinx:** Hey  
**Jinx:** Stop ignoring me  
**Lux:** Sorry, who is this?  
**Jinx:** You texted me first, who are YOU?  
**Lux:** Um,  
**Lux:** I think you're mistaken? You just texted me, just now?  
**Jinx:** Well, duh, I texted you first TODAY, but you texted ME first before that!  
**Jinx:** Omg, wait, you didn't delete our conversation, did you???  
**Lux:** Oh wait.  
**Lux:** Are you that random person I texted by accident while trying to talk to someone else?  
**Jinx:** Awwww, you DO remember me!  
**Lux:** I already told you, I had the wrong number. I'm sorry. Why are you still texting me?  
**Jinx:** Bored.  
**Jinx:** Why are YOU still texting ME?  
**Lux:** What do you mean, why? You spammed me and then demanded I stopped ignoring you.  
**Lux:** I had to text you back if I didn't want my phone going off all day.  
**Jinx:** You could have blocked me, you know.  
**Jinx:** WAIT don't do that yet  
**Jinx:** Please  
**Jinx:** Please wait please don't do it  
**Jinx:** Omg you already did it, didn't you  
**Jinx:** Smarty-pants noooooo please!!!!  
**Lux:** Don't call me that!!!  
**Jinx:** YAY YOU'RE STILL HERE  
**Lux:** (ꐦ Ò ‸ Ó )  
**Lux:** Why won't you leave me alone!!!  
**Jinx:** I told you, cause I'm boooored!!!  
**Lux:** Go bother someone else!!!  
**Lux:** I'm going to block you for real!!!  
**Jinx:** NO WAIT STOP  
**Lux:** Why should I!!!  
**Jinx:** I'm secretly in love with you  
**Lux:** Σ(꒪◊꒪ ))))  
**Lux:** What???  
**Jinx:** It was fate that you texted me that day,  
**Jinx:** because I've been your secret admirer for a long time.  
**Lux:** (´･ ･`) ?  
**Jinx:** You see, I'm Sylas's older brother.  
**Jinx:** My name is  
**Jinx:** Seth  
**Jinx:** and all this time I've watched you spend your time with my younger brother  
**Jinx:** and hoped some day you would see how much you meant to me  
**Lux:**...  
**Lux:** Okay. Hold on.  
**Jinx:** It's why my number was so close to Sylas's number  
**Jinx:** We cut a deal with our carrier that we'd be one number off from each other, so we'd never forget our brother's number in case of emergencies.  
**Jinx:** I was mean to you so you wouldn't learn my true identity.  
**Lux:** HOLD ON  
**Jinx:** But I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer.  
**Jinx:** I've been pining after you all this time  
**Lux:** I SAID HOLD ON  
**Lux:** STOP TYPING.  
**Lux:** STOP! TYPING!  
**Lux:** If you're Sylas' brother, what's my name?  
**Lux:** Well?  
**Jinx:** Your  
**Jinx:** name  
**Jinx:** is  
**Jinx:**........ also Seth.  
**Jinx:** That's part of why we're soulmates.  
**Jinx:** We share the same name.  
**Lux:** You are the worst at pranks.  
**Jinx:** Oh come on, I totally had you going there for like, a second.  
**Lux:** I'm going to block you now. Goodbye.  
**Jinx:** You know what, Seth Smarty Pants? I don't believe you.  
**Jinx:** You didn't block me after our first convo, and you didn't block me earlier, so I think that is an empty threat.  
**Jinx:**... aaaand if I wait long enough, you'll reply again.  
**Jinx:**........  
**Jinx:** probably.  
**Jinx:** Because you totally  
**Jinx:** did not  
**Jinx:** block me  
**Jinx:** and your phone  
**Jinx:** is going off  
**Jinx:** like  
**Lux:** Ok stop!!  
**Jinx:** crazy  
**Jinx:** HAH!  
**Jinx:** I knew it!  
**Jinx:** You couldn't block me if you tried. I bet you don't even know how.  
**Lux:** I do too know how!!  
**Jinx:** Oh yeah? Well why not just do it then?  
**Lux:** ( Ò ‸ Ó )  
**Lux:** Because I'm curious. There. Happy?  
**Jinx:** Curiosity killed the cat, you know.  
**Lux:** It is certainly going to kill one of us.  
**Jinx:** Ooh, Scary Seth. Is that a threat, or a promise?  
**Lux:** My name isn't Seth!!!  
**Jinx:** Then what is it?  
**Lux:**...  
**Jinx:** Oh, did your mommy tell you not to give your name out to strangers?  
**Lux:** You are so rude. Are you trying to win me over and keep me talking to you, or are you trying to annoy me so I never speak to you again?  
**Jinx:** Which one is working better, Seth?  
**Lux:** Lumen. You can call me Lumen.  
**Jinx:** Is that actually your name? Cause it doesn't sound like a name.  
**Lux:** Would you even believe me if I told you it was my real name?  
**Jinx:** Well then, if we're going by super secret agent names, you can call me... Hex.  
**Lux:** You certainly live up to it.  
You've been nothing but a curse to me since I started speaking to you.  
**Jinx:** We've all got to live up to something!  
**Jinx:** Anyway, Lumen-not-Seth, it's been grand, but my time of boredom is over. I've got fish to fry.  
**Lux:** You were just using me to pass time???  
**Jinx:** Was that not obvious? I told you I was texting you because I was bored.  
**Jinx:** TTFN, Not-Seth-Lumen!  
Read 5:43 pm  
**Lux:** I'm seriously going to block you.  


  
**Jinx:**  



	3. Chapter 3

"Lumen"  
  
**June 12th** 2:01 AM  
**Lux:** Hey, are you awake?  
**Lux:** Hex?  
**Jinx:** And here I thought you were the kind of person to go to bed at a reasonable hour.  
**Lux:** I did go to bed at a reasonable hour  
**Lux:** But I can't sleep.  
**Lux:** And you don't actually know me, so you're the only person who I won't worry by texting this late at night.  
**Lux:** Did I wake you up?  
**Jinx:** You wound me, Lumey. You really think I wouldn't worry about you?  
**Lux:** Are you worried?  
**Jinx:** Nope. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** (¬_¬)  
**Jinx:** So what's wrong that you have to turn to little old Hexy in the dead of night?  
**Lux:** Nothing.  
**Lux:** I just can't sleep.  
**Jinx:** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
**Jinx:** Lumen, you wouldn't LIE to me, would you?  
**Jinx:** Me, your good good friend Hex, who has been nothing but sweet and wonderful to you?  
**Lux:** You tried to make me believe you were my friend's non-existent brother who was secretly in love with me.  
**Jinx:** Touche.  
**Jinx:** But you gotta give me SOMETHING to work with here, Lumey.   
**Jinx:** You can't just text me out of the blue in the middle of the night and expect me to carry the conversation.  
**Jinx:** Even though I probably could.  
**Jinx:** Because I'm just that amazing.  
**Lux:** Why are you even still awake?  
**Jinx:** My sleep schedule is what you might call... "chaotic"  
**Lux:** Why does that not surprise me  
**Jinx:** Rude.  
**Lux:** Do you even sleep at all?  
**Jinx:** Rude!  
**Jinx:** I'll have you know I sleep plenty.  
**Lux:** When?  
**Jinx:** I live most of my life like a cat.  
**Jinx:** When I want to eat, I eat.  
**Jinx:** When I want to sleep, I sleep.  
**Jinx:** When I want to tear around the place like a maniac, I tear around like a manic.  
**Jinx:** When I want to knock someone else's glass off the table, I knock it off the table.  
**Lux:** I get it.  
**Jinx:** You really are in a sour mood!  
**Jinx:** Bad dream? Boy problems? Indigestion?  
**Lux:** It's nothing, I'm just tired.  
**Jinx:** Then sleep!  
**Lux:** I cant!  
**Jinx:** WHY!  
**Lux:** UGH  
**Lux:** It's none of your business!!!  
**Jinx:** Down, boy! May I remind you, YOU texted ME first this time.  
**Jinx:** If you're going to behave this way, I'll go elsewhere.  
**Lux:** Wait, please don't. Please. I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it.  
**Jinx:** Now was that so hard?  
**Jinx:** Use your words, Lumey.  
**Jinx:** So what DO you wanna talk about?  
**Lux:** I... don't know. Any time I try to think of something my mind comes up blank. I'm better at talking in person than over text.  
**Jinx:** Well then you are in luck, because I much prefer text to in-person encounters.  
**Jinx:** Ever play the question game?  
**Lux:** Once, with a guy in my class. It... didn't go well, to say the least. It kind of devolved into him asking uncomfortable questions and me dodging them. It wasn't a great time.  
**Jinx:** Ew yuck. That's why you don't play with boys.  
**Jinx:** Ours will be much more interesting and less uncomfortable.  
**Lux:** I reserve the right to pass any questions, though.  
**Jinx:** Ok, but I reserve the right to ask another after you pass.  
**Lux:** Fair. Go ahead, you start then.  
**Jinx:** Are you a boy or a girl or otherwise?  
**Lux:** A girl. Did you really think I could have been a boy? Not that I'm upset over it, but I guess that's kind of baffling to me.  
**Jinx:** Is that really your question?  
**Lux:** No! I wouldn't waste it on that.  
**Jinx:** That's the last "is that your final answer" warning, toots. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** (－‸ლ) Noted.  
**Lux:** What about you, are you a boy, girl, or otherwise?  
**Jinx:** A girl! Probably, anyway. I don't think about it too much.  
**Jinx:** How old are you?  
**Lux:** Pass.  
**Jinx:** What!  
**Lux:** I'm not giving you any identifiable information about me. You could be a weirdo stalker who is tracking my location through my phone right now.  
**Jinx:** Or I could just be a random person you texted by accident who wants to know if she's talking to someone around her age or not!!!  
**Lux:** You've already proven to be a liar, and you told me yourself you do whatever you feel like. I don't feel safe giving you my age.  
**Jinx:** Uuuuugh.  
**Jinx:** Fine.  
**Jinx:** Are you in high school, at least?  
**Lux:**...Yes. Don't ask me what year.  
**Jinx:** I'll take it.  
**Lux:** Are YOU in high school?  
**Jinx:** As a matter of fact, I am!  
**Jinx:** Who knows, maybe we go to the same school.  
**Lux:** Or, maybe you're just copying my answers to make you seem more relatable.  
**Jinx:** So cynical! So jaded! How did you get so cold!  
**Jinx:** That's not my question.  
**Jinx:** Wait, yes it is. What makes you so cautious?  
**Lux:** I... my family is a very prestigious. There are a lot of people who would harm me, or would manipulate me for their own gain. I learned to be careful of strangers and people getting close to me at a young age, which is hard, because like... I want to help people? But a lot of people who need my help ARE strangers, so it's like, hard to balance. My brother is very protective of me, as well, and I'd hate for him to worry over me any more than he does.  
**Jinx:** Wow that sure went.... somewhere.  
**Lux:** Are you more of a city or nature person?  
**Jinx:** Ignoring my sarcasm won't make it go away, you know.  
**Jinx:** But I'm a city gal. Nature makes me itchy.  
**Jinx:** Not in an allergy way, but more like a... metaphysical way.  
**Jinx:** Who is Sylas?  
**Lux:** A classmate.  
**Lux:** What's your dream vacation?  
**Jinx:** Oh come ooooon. You can't give me more than that??? He's a CLASSMATE??? **Lux:** You're awfully pushy for someone who said this was going to be more fun than the last game of 20 questions I played.  
**Jinx:** My dream vacation would be to an airship cruise, with a glass bottom floor so I could look down on the world from way up high.  
**Jinx:** If you had to eat only one kind of food for the rest of your life, what would it be?  
**Jinx:** And by "what kind," I mean like, all breads, eggs cooked any way, every pasta ever, things like that. **Lux:** Hmm... probably pie? Because you can put pretty much anything in a pie, right? Pot pie, desert pie, mountain pies... you could probably put eggs in a crust and call it a pie.  
**Jinx:** First of all, I think if you put eggs in a crust it's called a... quiche? I think that's how you spell it? So that's pushing it.  
**Jinx:** Second of all, WHAT is a mountain pie?  
**Lux:** You've never had a mountain pie???  
**Jinx:** I've never even HEARD of a mountain pie, and I'm like 80% sure it's something you're making up to get more food forever.  
**Lux:** Aaaaaa mountain pies are so good!!!! So like, you have a special mountain pie press, which like... okay imagine you have two little cast iron pans, right? Like, maybe a little bit bigger than your hand. And they hook together to make a space between the pans you cook things inside, like a panini press. And then each pan has a long metal rod attached to it like... like a marshmallow roasting stick, and you hold it over a campfire or put it in the embers.  
**Lux:** Oh right!!! Inside you put bread, with the outsides buttered like you would with a grilled cheese, and between the bread you put whatever you want. Apple pie filling, pasta sauce and cheese, marshmallow fluff and peanut butter... whatever!! They are SO SO SO good.  
**Jinx:** My dear Lumen, what you are speaking of, is a sandwich.  
**Jinx:** And doesn't count as a pie  
**Lux:** It does too! You didn't even know what a mountain pie WAS until I just told you.  
**Jinx:** But now I do know what it is! And it is a sandwich.  
**Lux:** It literally has PIE in the NAME!  
**Jinx:** Would you put shaving CREAM in your coffee?  
**Lux:** That's totally different.  
**Jinx:** Is it?  
**Lux:** Shaving cream isn't even a food! At least mountain pies are still edible.  
**Jinx:** Is a rice cake a cake?  
**Lux:** Oh, alright, that's a fair point. But if you're going to take egg pies and call them quiches, you could at least give me mountain pies.  
**Jinx:** I will give you quiches instead so you can have a rounded breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Because I'm so gracious like that.  
**Lux:** Why thank you, o benevolent Hex.  
**Jinx:** Ugh  
**Jinx:** Don't call me Hex anymore please  
**Jinx:** It just doesn't fit.  
**Jinx:** Are we past the whole code names thing yet?  
**Lux:** There's nothing stopping you from giving YOUR name.  
**Jinx:** So you admit Lumen isn't your real name then?  
**Lux:**...oh pox.  
**Jinx:** Not like I didn't know that ANYWAY  
**Jinx:** but now I know for SURE  
**Jinx:** So can we like  
**Jinx:** stop using fake names  
**Lux:** Remember when I told you why I'm so cautious, and implied I don't really trust you? Yeah. You can keep calling me Lumen for now, thanks. If you'd like me to call you something other than Hex, I'll be glad to.  
**Jinx:** Uuuuuugh.  
**Jinx:** Fine. You can call meeeeeeee  
**Jinx:** X, I guess.  
**Lux:** Just X?  
**Jinx:** Yeah, for now. We'll see how long that sticks.  
**Jinx:** I thought long and hard about what I wanted my name to be, I'll have you know.  
**Lux:** You mean like right now, or...?  
**Jinx:** No, I mean for my actual name, duh!  
**Lux:** You picked your name out?   
**Jinx:** Yup!  
**Jinx:** You still got the one your parents gave ya then?  
**Lux:** Yeah? Is that unusual?  
**Lux:** I go by a nickname, if that "counts" for anything.  
**Jinx:** Nothing wrong with keeping your given name if you like it.  
**Jinx:** I just didn't like mine  
**Jinx:** so I stopped using it.  
**Jinx:** That was yeeeeeeeaaaaars ago, though. Honestly I don't think I could tell you my given name if you gave me a whole day to try to remember it.  
**Lux:** Huh. Well, okay then.  
**Jinx:** And it is a REALLY COOL NAME!!!  
**Lux:**....okay?  
**Jinx:** But I don't wanna tell you until I know your name!!! Miss Mystery!!!  
**Lux:** Well, I guess I just won't know your really cool name!  
**Jinx:** UUUUUUUGH  
**Jinx:** So STUBBORN.  
**Lux:** You'll get used to it, I'm sure.  
**Jinx:** Oh?  
**Jinx:** Are you planning on talking with me again?  
**Lux:** Something tells me if *I* don't talk to *you,* *you'll* talk to *me.*  
**Jinx:** Again, YOU texted ME first this time, Lumey.  
**Lux:** Shhhhhh. I'm going to try and go back to sleep. I'm feeling a lot better after talking to you. Thank you, X.  
**Jinx:** G'night, Lum-Lum.  
**Read** 3:32 AM


	4. Chapter 4

Lum-Lum  
  
**June 12th** 11:54 AM  
**Lux:** I can't believe the outdoors make you "itchy."  
**June 12th** 3:27 PM  
**Jinx:** First of all, you can't expect me to be awake that early after we stayed up last night.  
**Lux:** I didn't. I only texted you once, cause I knew you were probably asleep. ( ' ౪ ' )  
**Jinx:** Second of all, twice in a row you're texting me first, Lummey! I'm touched!  
**Jinx:** Careful, I'll start to get the idea we're becoming friends.  
**Lux:** No comment.  
**Jinx:** A dangerous yet non-committal response, I see.  
**Jinx:** And third of all, the outdoors DOES make me """"itchy""""  
**Lux:** It's such a beautiful day, X!!! The sun is out!!! The sky is clear!!! It's warm but not hot!!! It is the perfect summer day and I cannot believe you don't like being outdoors!!! What is your deal!!!! **Jinx:** I just don't like it what's not to get  
**Lux:** On days like this, everything!!! The colors are bright, the sun feels good on your skin, the fresh air feels good in your lungs...!!!  
**Jinx:** Itchy.  
**Jinx:** I'm getting itchy from you just talking about it.  
**Lux:** ( ●︿● )  
**Lux:** So are you some kind of shut-in or what?  
**Jinx:** Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?  
**Lux:** Sure they did, but I didn't think I was minding my manners with you. Considering our history.  
**Jinx:** Ooooh, we have HISTORY now?  
**Lux:** Yeah. Demacian History. Come study with me and Sylas. Are you dodging the question because you ARE a shut-in and don't want to admit it?  
**Jinx:** No, snarky-pants.  
**Jinx:** I'll have you know I'm outside PLENTY.  
**Jinx:** I'm just not out in the GREAT OUTDOORS like YOU  
**Jinx:** I'm a city girl, Lum-Lum.  
**Lux:** I mean the city has it's charms too, sure, but to be like, OUTSIDE-outside is to be in a park or a forest or something!!!  
**Jinx:** Pass.  
**Lux:** Spoil-sport.  
**Jinx:** Is it somehow MY fault that I don't like being out in the "OUTSIDE-outside"?  
**Lux:** When was the last time you TRIED to enjoy the outdoors, really TRIED?  
**Jinx:** Lumen, I feel like if you have to TRY to enjoy something, you're not really enjoying it.  
**Jinx:** L You're just pretending to like it because it makes you "cooler" or "easier to deal with" or something.  
**Jinx:** And I will have you know I am plenty cool, and pride myself on how un-easy to deal with I am.  
**Lux:** Well, you are nothing if not un-easy to deal with. ( = ౪ = )  
**Jinx:** Someone is in a very good mood today  
**Lux:** Who wouldn't be with all this sunlight!!!  
**Jinx:** What are you, a plant?  
**Lux:** Yes! I am a beautiful sunflower! Reaching up towards the sky! Be a sunflower with me, X!!!!  
**Jinx:** Are you like  
**Jinx:** okay  
**Jinx:** This is starting to sound forced  
**Lux:** I am *enjoying* myself, X!!! This is the first day in practically forever that it's been this nice and I've had the whole day to myself. No family commitments, no schoolwork, no extracurriculars, no study buddies... just me, myself, and I, out here alone, free to be myself. I just want you to feel the same way, and you can't unless you are soaking up the sun rays!!! You need to get OUT!!! In the fresh air!!! Stop being "itchy"!!!  
**Jinx:** See, I think that's where our major difference is, Lumey.  
**Jinx:** You are a daughter of a well-to-do family and, what, the youngest? Am I right?  
**Lux:** Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?  
**Jinx:** So you're like, the family darling. You're probably a straight-A student, who tries to do everything you can, while your parents try to put pillows under you while you fall.  
**Jinx:** You probably feel empowered to take on even MORE responsibility since you're treated like the baby of the family  
**Jinx:** Like "Oh no, little Lumen, you're too little for that! Let us do it for you, poor dear!" or something  
**Jinx:** So you try and do everything you can, or they'll let you do, and you end up overloading yourself with all this STUFF, so when you get a quiet moment to yourself it's like crack.  
**Jinx:** Meanwhile, I do whatever I want!  
**Jinx:** I am ALWAYS free to be myself, babey!  
**Jinx:** I don't need the power of the sun's deadly rays to make me feel like myself.  
**June 12th** 2:15 PM  
**Jinx:** Are you ignoring me?  
**June 12th** 3:29 PM  
**Jinx:** Lumeeeeeennnnnn  
**June 12th** 5:21 PM  
**Jinx:** Please don't ignore meeeeeeee  
**June 12th** 6:58 PM  
**Jinx:** Lumen Lumen Lumen Lumen  
**Lux:** Why couldn't you let me have my one thing?  
**Jinx:** Huh?  
**Lux:** Why couldn't you let my have my dumb sunshine-infused happiness? Why did you have to make me sound stupid? I've had a really rough last few weeks, and going out today was my bright spot, and you tried to take it from me because you're somehow "better" than me because you do whatever you want. Why? Why would you do that? I only texted you because I was thinking of you and figured we could have a conversation. Was I wrong to do that? Should I just not talk to you first, and wait til you get bored? Or should I just not talk to you at all if you plan on being negative or making me feel bad about myself every time we talk?  
**Jinx:** Oh wow okay.  
**Jinx:** So I'm the bad guy here  
**Jinx:** That's fine, I'm used to that  
**Jinx:** But you tried to make me feel bad about not liking to be in the Great Outdoors like you.  
**Jinx:** So go ahead and pretend you're blameless in this if it makes you feel better  
**Jinx:** But if I start firing shots in your direction without being provoked, trust me. You'll know.  
**Lux:** And what is that supposed to mean?  
**Jinx:** It means I don't just shoot to wound, I shoot to destroy.  
**Jinx:** It means I wouldn't just take pot-shots at your upbringing and youngest-child syndrome  
**Lux:** So you admit you were taking pot-shots? And how do you know you didn't "destroy" with your stupid comments? You have no idea the effect your words can have on people. And DID have on me.  
**Jinx:** So you're just going to ignore the fact that you started it!  
**Lux:** I did NOT instigate. Excuse me for trying to share my love of the outdoors with you.  
**Jinx:** Also, if you were "destroyed" by my calling a spade a spade, you are WAY too sensitive  
**Jinx:** and it's good that we're getting this out of the way now  
**Jinx:** before either one of us decided to call this a friendship  
**Jinx:** Was I taking pot-shots? Yes.   
**Jinx:** Do I regret it? ...no! Not really.  
**Lux:** Seriously???  
**Jinx:** When you're content believing you didn't hurt me?  
**Jinx:** Nope! No regrets.  
**Lux:** I cannot believe you. I can't believe I cared about you. I can't believe I started to let you get close to me, that I started to consider you a friend. It just goes to show everyone will hurt you in the end, and letting people close to you really just is not worth the trouble. Everyone only cares about themselves.  
**Jinx:** you cant guilt trip me so  
**Jinx:** go cry about it lol  
**Lux:** You disgust me.  
**Jinx:** Oh, really?  
**Jinx:** well, get in line then, sweetpea!  
**Jinx:** you aren't SPECIAL for hating me, sorry if you thought you were.  
**Jinx:** there's a whole laundry list of people who I disgust!  
**Lux:** Oh, I wonder why! Maybe if you worked on being nicer, and holding your tongue, people might like you more, X. Maybe if you put a little thought in to what you said instead of just shooting your mouth off, you might have more friends.  
**Jinx:** If I need to edit and filter myself so that stuck-up rich girls can walk all over me and call me their "friend"  
**Jinx:** I'll pass!  
**Jinx:** Thanks for the offer, though. Very thoughtful.  
**Lux:** How dare you! You don't know ANYTHING about me. You have NO right to call me names like that.  
**Jinx:** I know everything you told me about yourself, chickie!  
**Jinx:** Or did you forget?  
**Jinx:** You're pretty free about dumping random information on a stranger despite claiming to be "soooo careful about letting people in"  
**Jinx:** And you know what!  
**Jinx:** You know even less about me!  
**Jinx:** So please,  
**Jinx:** Save your poor, dainty little fingers and stop lecturing me.  
**Lux:** Fine. Good riddance, too. I don't need your kind of negativity in my life, nor do I need anyone who treats me the way you do. You aren't worth my energy or my time.  
**Jinx:** I'm so hurt.  
Read 7:42 pm  



	5. Chapter 5

(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  
**June 20th** 7:06 pm  
**Lux:** Can we talk?  
**June 20th** 8:18 pm  
**Lux:** Please don't ignore me.  
**June 20th** 9:00 pm  
**Lux:** Okay, you have every right to ignore me. But I really would like to talk about what happened, to try and clear the air.  
**June 20th** 9:59 pm  
**Lux:** I'm just going to talk then, and get this all out there, cause I know if I sit on these feelings it'll eat away at me.  
**Lux:** You don't have to even read it, I guess, but it would be nice to have some closure on this whole thing.  
**Lux:** Ok. So. I'm sorry for the way I behaved the other day. I offer no excuse for it. You were pretty on-the-nose with your analysis of me, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I am, paradoxically, both very aware of and blissfully ignorant to the fact I am the youngest of a prestigious family, and the trials and comforts that affords me. The way you phrased things made me feel like the bad guy, though going back and reading the conversation it was clear that I was making you uncomfortable, which is why you reacted the way you did.  
**Lux:** When we were arguing, I deflected your points in order to try and turn the fight in my favor. I felt like I couldn't afford to be wrong, though I know really I had very little to lose by admitting my faults to you, a total stranger. It really was more of an ego problem than anything, I guess.   
**Lux:** I... have a lot going on in my life right now. Not to suggest that you dont. I'm just under a lot of stress from a lot of sides, and that fed into my outburst. This does't excuse my actions, of course.  
**Lux:** Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. If you did read this, thank you. And um... I really enjoy talking to you, despite all evidence to the contrary. You're someone I can be candid around, and that's not something I'm able to be around pretty much anyone. And you don't baby me, which is probably good for me. So I hope we can patch this up, but if we can't, I'll understand.  
**June 20th** 11:27 pm  
**Jinx:** I think you're the first person to ever apologize to me  
**Jinx:** So I appreciate that  
**Jinx:** and I should apologize too because I kind of super fueled the flames of that fight  
**Jinx:** like I had this little voice in the back of my head just telling me to walk away  
**Jinx:** but I didn't  
**Jinx:** and made it worse  
**Jinx:** and can I be honest with you?  
**Jinx:** at the time i kind of got a kick out of it  
**Jinx:** cause thats like  
**Jinx:** my thing  
**Jinx:** destroying things without a second thought  
**Jinx:** but then I started to feel like? bad? about it? which is new  
**Jinx:** I felt like, bad for making you even more upset, and felt bad that I may have ruined... whatever it is we have here  
**Jinx:** I don't even have a fancy explanation like you as to why I did it  
**Jinx:** I've been told I'm "chaotic by nature"  
**Jinx:** I just like to make a mess of things  
**Jinx:** But this was the first mess I'd ever felt like... bad about.  
**Jinx:** So I'm sorry too  
**Jinx:** and thank you for texting me about it cause honestly I was just gonna let it go  
**Jinx:** cause I don't know how to start an... apology conversation, cause I've never had one  
**Lux:** I accept your apology. ^^  
**Jinx:** We're good?  
**Lux:** We're good. Friends?  
**Jinx:** Yeah  
**Jinx:** Yeah!  
**Jinx:** Friends!  
**Jinx:** Lummy, I think this is the first time you've called us friends.  
**Lux:** Well, we are friends now. We were friends before, probably, but I was too... cagey about it. Too worried, I guess.  
**Jinx:** Too up your own ass?  
**Lux:** Maybe a little, yes. Anyway, now that we're actually calling this a friendship, my name is Lux.  
**Jinx:** (Face With Open Mouth )!!!!!!  
**Jinx:** I am honored, milady Lux.  
**Lux:** Ew, don't call me that. It's a nickname people close to me call me. So no one puts "milady" in front of it, and it's especially weird coming from you.  
**Jinx:** You mean to tell me you gave me your not-actual-name again?  
**Jinx:** jk I don't care  
**Jinx:** I'm Jinx!(Smiling Face With Horns )  
**Lux:** Is that short for anything?  
**Jinx:** yeah  
**Jinx:** it's short for "my name is Jinx"  
**Lux:** Smart-ass  
**Jinx:** takes one to know one!  
**Lux:** You're right. You are right.  
**Jinx:** I'm always right, Luxy.  
**Lux:** Alright, alright, don't push it  
**Jinx:** (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
**Lux:** I should get to bed, it's pretty late for me.  
**Jinx:** Boo! Stay up with me!  
**Lux:** Would I could  
**Jinx:** Why don't you then!  
**Lux:** It's a secret!  
**Jinx:** BOOOOO  
**Jinx:** Well, alright then  
**Jinx:** If you MUST leave me  
**Jinx:** Have a good sleep, Lux.  
Read 12:58 am  
**Lux:** You too, Jinx. Sleep well. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Riot Games TM for their newest Marvel comic and letting me know I've been characterizing Lux correctly. Y'all the real MVPs.

Lux  
  
**June 21th** 12:02 PM  
**Jinx:** Heeeeeyyyyy  
**Jinx:** Luuuuxxxxxx  
**Jinx:** Can you guess what I am???  
**Lux:** Are you bored?  
**Jinx:** I am!!!!  
**Jinx:** You are so smart  
**Lux:** You flatter me :P  
**Jinx:** Now that we're past being cagey, can we play 20 questions again pls  
**Jinx:** Cause I feel like I have a lot to ask you, now that we are officially friends  
**Jinx:** Curiosity and all that  
**Lux:** Sure but I might be slow to reply. Family stuff.  
**Jinx:** Oh yuck.  
**Jinx:** My condolences.  
**Lux:** Oh, no, it's okay. Nothing bad. Just time consuming. Hit me with that first question whenever you're ready!  
**Jinx:** Ok well then I'm just gonna ask question after question today and tomorrow can be ur day to ask me questions  
**Jinx:** If you want to, anyway  
**Jinx:** I'm pretty much an open book  
**Jinx:** Oh you're still free to pass any questions you don't wanna answer  
**Jinx:** ANYWAY.  
**Jinx:** Are you a daytime or nighttime person?  
**Jinx:** Wait, no, I think I know the answer to that one. Day time person right?  
**Jinx:** Oh right you're busy. I'm just gonna say I'm right and think of a new question.  
**Jinx:** Hmmmmmmmmmm  
**Jinx:** Let's go with something easy. Favorite color?  
**Lux:** Can I say rainbow?  
**Jinx:** Only if it's a pride thing. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Jinx:** Otherwise, nope, gotta pick just one.  
**Lux:** (ὀ⌓ὀ )  
**Lux:** Um um um um um!   
**June 21th** 1:49 PM  
**Lux:** White then! Because it has the whole rainbow in it, just in a form we cant see. Plus, like black, it matches pretty much anything.  
**Jinx:** Kind of lame, but also interesting, so I'll take it  
**Jinx:** Cat or dog person?  
**Lux:** I like both, but prefer cats, I think!  
**Jinx:** You think? (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Jinx:** Least favorite film troupe  
**Lux:** This is like... oddly specific? Are you pulling this from a 20 questions list online or something?  
**Jinx:** My dear, dear, dear friend Luxy.  
**Jinx:** I am offended that the thought would even cross your mind!  
**Jinx:** All of these questions are brought to you by none other than my own noggin.  
**Jinx:** I just so happen to be particular about my film troupes personally  
**June 21th** 3:07 PM  
**Lux:** Um.... zombies. I just think they're overdone.  
**Jinx:** Bwaaaaaaaa noooooooo!!!!  
**Jinx:** Man, just break my heart why don't you!!!!!  
**Jinx:** Do you sleep on your back, side, or stomach?  
**Lux:** That is so specific!!!!! If you really did just come up with that, I'm slightly worried.  
**Jinx:** Oh, come on.  
**Jinx:** What's the worst thing I could do with knowing what position you sleep in?  
**June 21th** 4:21 PM  
**Lux:** Do you really want me to answer that?  
**Jinx:** You can pass if it bothers you!!!  
**Lux:** It only bothers me kind of that you'd think to ask it. :P I sleep on my side, usually.  
**Jinx:** For what it's worth, if it makes you feel better to know, I start on my stomach and wake up in a different position every time.  
**Jinx:** If you had to have a different hair color, what would you pick?  
**Lux:** Um... red? I like red. I think it looks really good on others, and I think it would look good on me, too!  
**Jinx:** Like, orange-red, or RED-red?  
**Lux:** Probably orange-red. Red-red is okay, but orange-red reminds me of the sunset.  
**Jinx:** What color hair do you have now?  
**June 21th** 5:27 PM  
**Lux:** Pink. So not too far off from red, truth be told. Maybe I should go for something more adventurous, but I just... I don't know, I really like sunset red!  
**Jinx:** Man you are bummin me out today Luxy!!!  
**Jinx:** First no zombies, then no red-redheads.  
**Jinx:** Next you're gonna tell me you think poros are better than pingus.  
**Lux:** Nothing is better than poros. Nothing.  
**Jinx:** Honestly, how dare you.  
**Jinx:** You come into MY house,  
**Jinx:** on this,  
**Jinx:** the day of my pingu's wedding,  
**June 21th** 6:42 PM  
**Lux:** Oh, the drama of it all.  
**Jinx:** It is too late for apologies now!  
**Jinx:** Lux, my longest and dearest friend, has betrayed me!  
**Lux:** My good friend, you've known me for like, two weeks max.  
**Jinx:** Who is max  
**Lux:** Oh my god  
**Jinx:** What the heck is your family doing that is taking all day!!!!  
**Lux:** Pass!  
**Jinx:** omg  
**Jinx:** That wasn't an actual QUESTION, Lux.  
**Jinx:** ya dingus  
**Jinx:** I kind of even forgot we were playing that game  
**Lux:** Well you better get all your questions out now, because tomorrow is my turn. :3  
**Jinx:** Oooh, what's that supposed to mean?  
**Lux:** :3  
**Jinx:** What if I tell you that's actually a question  
**Jinx:** Will you answer me then  
**Lux:** :3  
**Jinx:** is that your new way of saying pass  
**Lux:** :3  
**Jinx:** GOD okay  
**Jinx:** now I know what it's like dealing with me  
**Lux:** :3c  
**Jinx:** If you had 24 hours to do whatever you wanted with no way to get in trouble, what would you do?  
**Jinx:** Your own personal Purge, if you will.  
**June 21th** 8:06 PM  
**Lux:** Oh wow ok this one is really tough. I... would... change unjust laws and free those unjustly sentenced because of those laws. I would help make reparations for the lives those laws have touched.  
**Jinx:** Woah  
**Jinx:** that was a lot more serious than I was prepared for  
**Jinx:** is this like, about weed, or...  
**Lux:** Not specifically, but that would fall under the category, yes.  
**Jinx:** You're just gonna pass if I push further huh  
**Lux:** :3  
**Jinx:** Uuuugh. No fun.  
**Jinx:** Ok, lightning round. You ready?  
**Jinx:** Favorite music genre!  
**Lux:** Pop!  
**Jinx:** A book that made you cry!  
**Lux:** Best Foot Forward!  
**Jinx:** Least favorite food!  
**Lux:** Hot dogs!  
**Jinx:** Favorite season!  
**Lux:** Spring!  
**Jinx:** A word you think is really cool to say!  
**Lux:** Flume!  
**Jinx:** Oh shit that is a good one  
**Jinx:** You were quicker on that than I thought you'd be  
**Jinx:** I'm honestly drawing a blank on what to ask you  
**Lux:** Curious Cat Jinx is out of questions? Color me surprised.  
**Jinx:** No, not OUT  
**Jinx:** But I'm like 400% sure you'll pass everything I'm curious about  
**Jinx:** or get suspicious of me  
**Lux:** Hmm. You might be right. Hit me with one anyway.  
**Jinx:** Who is Sylas actually?  
**Lux:** I'll answer that one. Sylas is a friend and classmate. He's a year ahead of me, but had some problems in his personal life that caused him to fall behind in his studies. I, being the honor student smarty-pants I am, starting studying with him after class, and he started helping me with some extracurriculars I was struggling with. He had some misgivings at first, but he's warmed up to me.  
**Jinx:**...........  
**Jinx:** See, you answered me, but now that's just opened up a world of new questions.  
**Jinx:** A pandora's box of curiosity  
**Jinx:** Where you are pandora  
**Jinx:** and I am the box  
**Lux:** That's not how that story goes  
**Jinx:** AND I AM THE BOX  
**Lux:** Wouldn't I be the box, if you've opened it and now have all of these questions?  
**Jinx:** I  
**Jinx:** am  
**Jinx:** the  
**Jinx:** box  
**Lux:** You are the box.  
**Jinx:** So what kind of extracurriculars are we talking?  
**June 21th** 10:09 PM  
**Lux:** Pass  
**Jinx:** Spicy  
**Lux:** It's not like that!!!!  
**Jinx:** How would I know?  
**Jinx:** (Smiling Face With Horns )  
**Lux:** You can't blackmail me into telling you what Sylas is helping me with!  
**Jinx:** Who said anything about blackmail?  
**Jinx:** Blackmail is TOTALLY not my style anyway  
**Jinx:** I'm just making it seem like y'all are doing something unspeakable  
**Jinx:** Something SO unspeakable you can't even tell ME,  
**Jinx:** your dearest, oldest, bestest friend  
**Lux:** It IS unspeakable, but not in the way you're thinking!!!!  
**Jinx:** (Smirking Face )  
**Lux:** JINX!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** You are impossible. I'm not telling you.  
**Jinx:** WAIT I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING  
**Jinx:** IS SYLAS HIGHER UP ON YOUR FRIEND LIST THAN ME  
**Lux:** Um..... I... don't know? That's not like... something I think about...?  
**Jinx:** noooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO  
**Jinx:** If your answer isn't a definitive "no jinx no one could ever be my top friend but you" what is the point!!!!!!  
**Jinx:** I have to step up my friendship game!!!!!  
**Jinx:** I don't care if he is your boyfriend, I have to be a better friend than him  
**Lux:** He isn't my boyfriend!  
**Jinx:** That's even SPICIER Lux omg  
**Jinx:** who knew you were such a rebel behind your good girl mask  
**Jinx:** IN ANY CASE  
**Lux:** Oh my god  
**Jinx:** as first act in my "become Lux's best friend" campaign I will STOP texting you  
**Jinx:** and insist that you go to sleep  
**Jinx:** because knowing you, you probably got up just as the sun crested the horizon like some ethereal fairy or something  
**Jinx:** plus you had a big family thing today!!!  
**Jinx:** and then you had someone badgering you with questions all day  
**Jinx:** which I'm sure was exhausting  
**Lux:** Jinx oh my god, breathe.  
**Lux:** I WAS planning on going to bed soon anyway, but I want to say, please don't ever feel like you have to stop texting me for my own good. I like talking to you! Even when you ramble on and like text ten times in a row or become increasingly ridiculous, I like talking to you. I look forward to reading your texts. Really, that's why I kept talking to you even in the beginning when I thought of you as little more than a nuisance. You're interesting, you're fun, I can't ever figure out what you're going to do next. I feel... different when I talk to you. I don't have to be stuffy and upright, I can be more myself.  
**Lux:** Basically, what I'm trying to say is, despite "not being at the top of my list," I like you, I like talking to you, and I do consider you my friend. You don't have to work hard to get me to like you more! I'm certain that will happen naturally with time. You've already wormed your way into my life despite having fun at my expense for the first few conversations we had. :P I'm still on the fence about how much I believe in fate, but if there is such a thing, I think maybe we were fated to meet. And I'm really, really glad we did.  
**Jinx:**...oh  
**Jinx:** oh wow ok  
**Jinx:** i um. i am gonna need time to process that  
**Jinx:** not in like a bad way, but more like  
**Jinx:** yeah  
**Jinx:** you know what? I can't word right now so I'm just gonna... yeah  
**Lux:** No worries! Sorry to just drop that on you, I know it was kind of like... heartfelt with no warning, haha. I meant all of it though! Anyway, I should get to sleep. Goodnight, Jinx!  
**Jinx:** Night Lux!  
**Jinx:** sleep well  
Read 11:42 pm  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long! I had a back-to-back, out of state funeral and wedding, which made life a little hectic. I'm happy to be writing these two again!

Luxy  
  
**June 22nd** 9:32 am  
**Lux:** I am so sorry if I weirded you out last night, I know that kind of came out of nowhere, and was like... probably really unexpected and sudden!! Sorry if it like, scared you or anything, I didn't mean to add any pressure to you or anything.  
**Lux:**...Oh you're probably still asleep, huh?  
**Jinx:** im up!  
**Jinx:** sorta  
**Jinx:** I'm probs gonna fall right back to sleep  
**Jinx:** but i heard my phone go off and i didnt want u to worry  
**Jinx:** im not weirded out by it or anything  
**Jinx:** just didn't know how to react cause i don't get told stuff like that!  
**Jinx:** so i didn'y know how to respind  
**Jinx:** **didnt **respond  
**Jinx:** too sleepy to spell  
**Jinx:** goodnight  
**Lux:** Augh, sorry to wake you, but thanks for texting me back! Sleep well!  
**June 22nd** 11:07 am  
**Jinx:** I have awoken  
**Lux:** o.o  
**Lux:** This is still pretty early for you, isn't it?  
**Jinx:** Eh  
**Jinx:** I kinda kept going in and out of sleep after talking to ya this morning  
**Lux:** Gaaaah, I'm so sorry >.<   
**Jinx:** Luxy  
**Jinx:** you remember how I literally just do whatever?  
**Jinx:** if I didn't wanna reply to you earlier I wouldn't have  
**Jinx:** but I did want to! so I did it  
**Lux:** I mean... yeah, that's fair, but I still feel bad about it.   
**Jinx:** well stop it!!  
**Jinx:** anyway, whatre you up to today?  
**Lux:** Bleugh. I've been talked into going to a party sort of thing tonight  
**Jinx:**...a what now?  
**Lux:** Well it's like... it started out as a friendly get-together, but then certain people heard about it and asked the host if they could come, and the host said yes, and things kind of spiraled from there? Like the venue has completely changed, at least, so the original host doesn't have to suddenly accommodate for all these people, and I really don't want to go, but I already committed back when it was a friendly get-together, and I just... gah, I'm honestly just getting more stressed the more I think about it!  
**Jinx:** sloooow your roll there Luxy-Loo  
**Jinx:** If the plans got completely changed, why cant you just meet as a group of friends again  
**Jinx:** and just do the original plan?  
**Lux:** Because a couple of the girls from the original get-together would rather do the party ;-;  
**Jinx:** dumb  
**Jinx:** then why can't you just not go?  
**Lux:** I can't just ditch!!  
**Jinx:** why not!!!!  
**Lux:** Because it's... not something I can do. It's something that's socially expected of me.  
**Jinx:** Even though you don't wanna go  
**Lux:** Even though I don't want to go, yes.  
**Jinx:** God I am glad I'm not a socially obligated person!  
**Jinx:** My advise for things is always going to be ditch,  
**Jinx:** tell them how you actually feel,  
**Jinx:** or break up with them  
**Jinx:** but I have a feeling none of these are helpful to you right now  
**Jinx:** but i can talk about it with you if you want  
**Lux:** That might help? I don't know, I'm just really anxious about it >.<   
**Jinx:** so is it that its gonna be too many people or what  
**Lux:** That's... part of it, yeah. I'm really not a fan of large groups of people, but also there's... a few people there I really just... don't want to see! Especially in a social context!  
**Jinx:** bad history?  
**Lux:** I guess, yeah.  
**Jinx:** Uuuugh stop beating around the bush with it and tell meeeeeee  
**Lux:** Do you remember when I told you I played the question game once with a boy, and really didn't have a great time?  
**Jinx:** Ooooohhhhhh  
**Lux:** Yeah, so he'll be there, and unless I can convince Sylas to come so I can use him as boy-repellent, I'm gonna have to deal with THAT, probably all night.  
**Jinx:** waitwaitwaitwait  
**Jinx:** Sylas is boy repellent?????  
**Lux:** He's kind of looks rough around the edges. Plus, if you stick close enough to a guy, people tend to think you two are together. That's what you thought too, right?  
**Jinx:** Still not convinced you two aren't SOMETHING...  
**Jinx:** (Smirking Face )  
**Lux:** Hush, you.  
**Jinx:** Does HE know you two aren't together?  
**Lux:** Jinx please omg  
**Jinx:** is that a no?  
**June 22nd** 1:29 pm  
**Lux:** It's IMPLIED. He's a friend who is a guy, that doesn't mean it has to become romantic. There's not even any real chemistry between us.  
**Jinx:** ooh, any REAL chemistry?  
**Jinx:** does that mean you're trying to MAKE chemistry between you two?  
**Lux:** Jinx PLEASE  
**Jinx:** Well?????  
**Lux:** Maybe I was at one point, but I realized a while ago that what he wants out of life and what I want are vastly different things. So I'm over it.  
**Jinx:** are you though?  
**Lux:** Shhhhhhhhhhh  
**Jinx:** OMG LUX!!!!!!!  
**Jinx:** do you still have a crush on him!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** Do you ever really stop having a crush on someone?  
**Jinx:** one time I thought I had a crush on a boy and then I realized I didn't like boys  
**Jinx:** does that count?  
**Lux:** I... no? I have no idea if that counts actually.  
**Jinx:** can we say it counts so I can one-up you  
**Lux:** Oh, if we MUST. :P  
**Jinx:** Pfft, you're already Princess Perfecto, let me have this one (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** Can I ask something kind of awkward?  
**Jinx:** I'm gay  
**Jinx:** which is directly related to why I'm a heathen, yes. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Jinx:** does that answer it?  
**Lux:** Only like, partly. Also you're a heathen because you're an agent of chaos, not because you're gay. :P Anyway, how did you like... know, I guess?  
**Jinx:** god I hate this question  
**Lux:** Don't worry about it then!  
**Jinx:** Lux  
**Jinx:** how did you know your hair was pink?  
**Lux:** Um... I... looked in the mirror?  
**Jinx:** but ok like  
**Jinx:** when did you become AWARE it was pink  
**Lux:** I... don't know what you're asking.  
**Jinx:** there wasn't really a time that you realized, like  
**Jinx:** "oh, my hair is pink", right?  
**Jinx:** it was more like just, something that you didn't think about until it was relevant, right?  
**Lux:**...Yeah. Yeah, I think I get what you're saying.  
**Jinx:** that's what it was for me.  
**Jinx:** I have no idea when I "knew" I was gay  
**Jinx:** cause like I don't remember a time I didn't like girls  
**Jinx:** and it only became apparent that I didn't like boys when I thought I had a crush on one  
**Jinx:** but then I realized I DIDN'T have a crush on him,  
**Jinx:** HE just had a crush on ME,  
**Jinx:** and I thought because I liked him as a friend that was the same as having a crush on him too  
**Jinx:** and that uh, didn't go so hot  
**Jinx:** just somethin else for me to destroy!  
**Jinx:** so uh yeah  
**Lux:** Oh wow, Jinx, I'm really sorry.  
**Jinx:** eh  
**Jinx:** I don't worry about what's behind me  
**June 22nd** 3:42 pm  
**Lux:** I guess the reason I ask is like... it's... something I've thought about but not a lot...? And I haven't had a chance to really talk to anyone who is gay to like... I don't know. Sorry, I don't wanna dump this random baggage on you   
**Jinx:** Pffffffffffffffffft  
**Jinx:** I just dumped random baggage on YOU ya goon  
**Jinx:** and I really don't care  
**Lux:** You're sure?  
**Jinx:** if I don't feel like answering I just wont lol  
**Jinx:** but it's not really a sensitive topic for me!  
**Lux:** I just like... I know I like boys.  
**Jinx:** Disgusting. Continue.  
**Lux:** I... god this is so embarrassing, but I've always... thought... of girls... like that...? And I thought, you know, all girls think like this.  
**Jinx:** Sure, Lux.  
**Jinx:** All girls fantasize about being another girl pinning them to a wall and teasing them endlessly. (Smirking Face )  
**Lux:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA GOD JINX DONT JUST SAY THAT!!!!  
**Jinx:** OMG NAIL ON HEAD YOU ARE A BOTTOM!!!!  
**Lux:** STOP OH MY GOD  
**Jinx:** but yeah no straight girls don't think about that kind of thing LOL  
**Lux:** So then what the heck! Does that make me bi? Or something? It's not something I've really thought that much about?  
**Jinx:** hell if I know man  
**Jinx:** that is not my call to make  
**Jinx:** sleep on it for a while and when you know, you know  
**Jinx:** and if you don't thats fine too  
**Jinx:** I personally wouldn't care to even use the gay label if it wasn't so obvious and easy  
**Jinx:** and I am going to take the high road and not make a joke with that statement  
**Lux:** How mature of you :P  
**Lux:** I just... I don't know. I feel kind of stupid, I guess.  
**Jinx:** nah you're not stupid  
**Jinx:** no more stupid than me anyway  
**Jinx:** but to be fair I can be pretty stupid  
**Jinx:** so I'm not sure what that says about you!  
**Lux:** Oh hush you!!! You're not stupid. Just... impulsive.  
**Jinx:** Isn't that just a nice way of saying "makes stupid choices really quickly"  
**Jinx:**?  
**Lux:** Okay, yeah, it is.  
**Jinx:** Anyway, bright side!  
**Jinx:** Maaaaybe there will be some cute girls at this party?  
**Lux:**...Eep. I... don't think I'm ready to try and process this whole thing =_=;;   
**Jinx:** first of all, lame  
**Jinx:** but second of all, valid  
**Jinx:** but THIRD of all, if you find a girl to cling to, maybe that random guy won't bug you?  
**Lux:** Mm... doubtful. He's the kind of person whose confidence stems from obliviousness. I'm pretty sure I could be hanging all over a girl and he'd assume she was like, my sister or something.  
**Jinx:** So he's an idiot.  
**Lux:** More or less.  
**Jinx:** (Grimacing Face )  
**Jinx:** just tell him off!!  
**Jinx:** oh wait hang on  
**Lux:** I cant!!!!  
**Jinx:** you can't  
**Jinx:** yeah there it is  
**Lux:** He's annoying, but he can't help that he has feelings for me. And I'm just... not good at being mean.  
**Jinx:** Ooh! Me! Pick me!  
**Jinx:** I'm REALLY GOOD at being mean  
**Jinx:** let me do it please please please please please  
**Lux:** Jinx no  
**Jinx:** Jinx YES  
**Jinx:** Just tell me where this party is and not only will I tell him off,  
**Jinx:** I will ALSO hang all over you and act like a trashy, jealous girlfriend and glare at him from across the room any time he so much as glances at your shoes  
**Lux:** Jinx NO  
**Jinx:** You are absolutely no fun  
**Lux:** Are you sure your trashy, jealous girlfriend act is just an act? Maybe deep down, that's just part of your chaotic nature. :P  
**Jinx:** Wanna find out? (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** Ha ha.  
**Jinx:** Anyway, NO, I'm not the trashy jealous girlfriend.  
**Jinx:** I'm the crazy, trashy girlfriend  
**Jinx:** I thought that much would be obvious  
**Lux:** Oh, of course, my mistake. :P  
**Jinx:** Honestly Lux, it's like you don't know me!  
**Lux:** Won't happen again, I promise  
**Jinx:** Anyway, you're a big girl  
**Jinx:** I'm sure you'll be fine tonight  
**Lux:** ;-;  
**Lux:** I'm just really not good in large groups!!! I can do a tight-knit group of friends, but anything larger and I start getting really awkward. And anxious. I'm just not cut out for it!!! And I just know I'm going to do something to make myself look like an idiot in front of all of these people.  
**Jinx:** it doesnt matter though!  
**Jinx:** everything is fake and we live on a rock hurtling through space!  
**Jinx:** who cares if you mess up saying hello!  
**Jinx:** or spill cheap beer on your shoes!  
**Jinx:** or some bitchy girl side-eyes you!  
**Jinx:** the only thing that matters is that you enjoy yourself!  
**Jinx:** this has been life advise with Jinx.  
**Lux:** I mean I get where you're coming from but it's hard to agree with it when my entire life has been focused around maintaining my own and my family's image!!!  
**Jinx:** LAME  
**Jinx:** well  
**Jinx:** if it comes down to it  
**Jinx:** I can call you and pretend to be your cousin or something and tell you you have to come home right now  
**Jinx:** and I don't offer that to just anyone!!  
**Jinx:** So don't make me regret it  
**Lux:** Awwww, Jinx!!!! You're sweet. I'll only take you up on that if I really really need it. I'm... I'll try to have a good time anyway. My friends will be there, so it's not like I'll really be alone. I'm just overthinking it. Please don't worry about me, okay?  
**Jinx:** Luxy, you worry enough for both of us  
**Lux:** You're probably right. :P I should probably start getting ready, my ride is going to be here soon.  
**Jinx:** Not that I know anything about parties, but isn't this kind of early?  
**Lux:** She and I are going out for coffee before the party, it's been a while since we've been able to spend time together.  
**Jinx:** How quaint  
**Jinx:** welp, you have a good time, chickadee  
**Jinx:** you know where to find me if you need me!  
Read 5:49 pm  
**Lux:** I appreciate it!!! Talk to you later!!!  



	8. Chapter 8

Luxy  
  
**June 22nd** 7:37 pm  
**Lux:** Jinx!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** Im Doug it!!!!!!! I'm enjoying myself just like you said!!!!! I even had the cheap bets without spilling on my shoes!  
**Jinx:** oh boy  
**Jinx:** Luxy is this your first time drinking?  
**Lux:** IS ti that noticeable? :c  
**Jinx:** LOL yeah it is  
**Jinx:** I'm glad you're having fun!!!  
**Jinx:** How's the party itself?  
**Lux:** SO FUN!!!! And exreal hasnt found me yet, so he want been bothering me. AND my friends are hanging out with me a lot!!!!!! I was afriad they'd ditch me for other people and sometimes they of off and do other things but we all kind of get back together and hangs it!  
**Jinx:** exreal is the random dude?  
**Lux:** yeah but his name is ezrewl  
**Lux:** areal  
**Lux:** EXTRA  
**Lux:** EZREAL  
**Lux:** HIS NAMES IS EZREAL  
**Jinx:** LMAO  
**Jinx:** don't hurt yourself there luxy  
**Lux:** It is fine I am fine  
**Jinx:** turn off auto correct for now?  
**Jinx:** at least until you're less drunk lol  
**Lux:** I dno't know how :c :c :c :c:c  
**Jinx:** so ask one of your friends!!!!  
**Lux:** aaaaaaaaaugh so neeeedyyyyy. one sec  
**Jinx:** oh IM needy  
**Jinx:** I see how it is  
**Lux:** shhhh!!!! stop talknig!!! Im having roko turn off my autocorrect for you!!!  
**Lux:** hello?????????  
**Jinx:** you told me not to text you back you goon!!!!  
**Lux:** OH RIFHT I DID DID  
**Jinx:** omg  
**Lux:** whoppois  
**Jinx:** you need a chaperone when you're drunk lol  
**Lux:** i so not!!!!!  
**Jinx:** tell Roko I've appointed her as your guardian for the night lol  
**Lux:** who?  
**Jinx:** Roko  
**Jinx:** whoever was turning off your auto correct omg  
**Lux:** OHHHHHHHHHHH ROKU  
**Lux:** riki  
**Lux:** RIKI  
**Jinx:** LMAO I see turning off autocorrect did not help at all  
**Lux:** ROKI  
**Lux:** THAT ONE  
**Lux:** thats the right one  
**Jinx:** she's your chaperone tonight  
**Lux:** pfffffffff. wasnt it you whio told me to lert my hairdown!!!  
**Jinx:** Luxy  
**Jinx:** do you know how devastated I would be  
**Jinx:** if you drank SO MUCH  
**Jinx:** that you didn't remember this conversation?  
**Lux:** ive been wondering. why do yoy texrt like that  
**Jinx:** like what  
**Lux:** likle with all the spaces  
**Jinx:** instead of what  
**Jinx:** lengthy paragraphs like sober lux?  
**Jinx:** :P  
**Lux:** yeah!!!!!!!  
**Jinx:** idk  
**Jinx:** you probably put more thought into your texts than me  
**Jinx:** I just say whatever as i think of it  
**Lux:** thats very onbrandf or you  
**Jinx:** I don't do anything off-brand for me babey!!!  
**Lux:** youre so dummb omg  
**Jinx:** um, rude  
**Lux:** HEY  
**Jinx:** just calling it as I see it  
**Lux:** WHO IS THIS  
**Jinx:**???????????  
**Jinx:** um  
**Lux:** i dont know who you are, but you listen to here  
**Lux:** lux is mine, got it?  
**Jinx:** omg  
**Jinx:** omg are you the infamous ezreal  
**Lux:** lux told you about me? WHAT DID SHE SAY?  
**Jinx:** wouldnt you like to know  
**Jinx:** why do you have her phone  
**Jinx:** give it back  
**Lux:** NO  
**Lux:** Not until I know the name of my adversary  
**Jinx:** can't believe you'd just take a phone from a drunk girl  
**Jinx:** what kind of monster are you  
**Jinx:** also what do you mean "adversary"  
**Jinx:** god dont try and sound smart by using big words  
**Lux:** LUX WAS SMILING AT HER PHONE WHILE TEXTING YOU  
**Jinx:**...she was?  
**Lux:** and when I asked who she was talking to she said NO ONE  
**Lux:** and got all WEIRD and DEFENSIVE  
**Lux:** SO YOU ARE MY ENEMY AND RIVAL  
**Lux:** WHO ARE YOU  
**Jinx:** does she not have my contact saved with a name or something  
**Jinx:** dumbass  
**Lux:** it's just listed as j and then a couple CONSPICUOUS EMOJIS  
**Jinx:** thats cause thats my name  
**Jinx:** are you stupid  
**Jinx:** or just like the attention you get for acting stupid  
**Lux:** OH aren't YOU the mouthy one!  
**Lux:** i bet you're not so cocky when you're not behind a phone screen  
**Lux:** COME MEET ME RIGHT NOW LETS SETTLE THIS  
**Lux:** HEYAHAh wetqw ssssssssss   
**Lux:** aqq211sdg ( !#$!  
**Jinx:** hello  
**Lux:** 1!111weteeeeeeeeeeeeee bge  
**Jinx:** did your face implode or something  
**Lux:** sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry  
**Jinx:** is this luxy again  
**Lux:** yeah im sorry about himn!!! I think i fot him to go awayf or a while  
**Jinx:** GOD he's annoying!!!  
**Jinx:** how do you stand him!!!!!!  
**Lux:** thast a good question. i mostly doont! he steers clear pf sylwas so that helps  
**Lux:** hes also osmehow MORE annyoung than usual becuase hes drunk too  
**Jinx:** so what i'm hearing is that no one you know can hold their liquor.  
**Jinx:** except me obviously  
**Lux:** no!!!! my brother and hisgirlfirned can!!! and jm doing okay!!!  
**Jinx:**...uhuh.  
**Lux:** i am!!!!!!!!  
**Jinx:** didn't I assign you a chaperone? (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** shhhhhh font bring her into this  
**Jinx:** pfffffffft  
**Jinx:** you're having fun at least?  
**Lux:** yes!!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** thie girls and i are go nna go dance now ok so ill talk to you latert!!!!!  
**Jinx:** have fun luxy-loo!  
Read 8:21 pm  
**June 22nd** 10:01 pm  
**Lux:** hey jix im sorry but can yoy call me plesae  


_.... .... .... ...._

Hello?

Heyyyyy Lux!!! It's been SOOOO long since we've spoken, how is everything!!!! So listen, I'm in town tonight and--

Oh, um, you-- you don't have to do that act. Thank you. Um--

What happened?

What?

You asked me to call, what's up?

Oh. Um... [clears throat] I... I dunno why I asked you to call, I'm sorry, I just.... I needed to hear from.... someone... I guess.

Lux, what happened?

Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm-- I'm sorry, I'll just--

Don't hang up on me. Do _not_ hang up on me.

...god.

Please.

[sniffs]

Look, you... you don't have to tell me what's wrong. Just don't hang up, okay? Just talk with me. Are you still at the party?

Mm-hmm.

Are your girls still there?

Mm-hmm.

...You sound like you're probably still drunk?

I... [heavy sigh, clears throat] yeah, probably.

Are you alone?

Yeah.

Are you somewhere safe?

 _Yes,_ Jinx.

I'm just checking. I'm.... [sigh] I'm worried, okay? And I don't worry for just anyone, just so you know. So you're pretty special.

[small laugh]

I got you to laugh! I win, right? I win! What do I win?

[continues to laugh] You really are so dumb.

Well duh, compared to someone as insufferably smart as you.

Your voice sounds different than I'd imagined it'd be.

Oh yeah? What'd you think I'd sound like?

I... dunno, actually. But you know how you have like, certain voices in your head when you read things?

Poor, poor Lux, hearing voices in her head--

[laughing] Oh, will you shut up!

\--poor, poor Lux, whatever will we do with her.

You know what I mean, though, right!?

Yeeeees, Luxy, I know what you're talking about.

I have no idea to describe what that voice was for you, but when you started talking--

In my horrible Posh Demacian accent.

\--it just wasn't what I imagined. I don't know how to explain it.

Well for what it's worth, you sound exactly as proper and bouncy as I thought you'd be. Maybe a little higher in pitch, though.

In, like, a bad way?

Nah. Nah, it's fine.

...

[quietly] It's um... it's... nice. To hear your voice.

...huh?

You heard me.

....um! So um! What are you up to!

Just hanging out. Talking to you. People watching.

I never would have taken you to be a people watcher.

Eh, it has it's perks. Boring sometimes. But I've got a pretty good spot tonight, and I'll probably stick around a while longer.

Huh. Even _I_ don't really like people watching, and I figured that was more up my alley than yours.

People are just so weird, sometimes I have to watch them. Sometimes they're so... ORDERLY, like... like they know all the rules and follow them to the letter. The LETTER, Lux.

For the most part, that's how society functions.

Something-something we live in a society.

Huh?

Never mind. So it's like they do this... weird dance around each other and around all these unspoken rules. And sometimes it's soooooo BORING. But sometimes it's like... kind of mesmerizing? If that makes sense. And then SOMETIMES humans try and bend their rules, and that's interesting to watch. And then SOMETIMES, they throw the baby out with the bathwater and do WHATEVER, and that's ALWAYS interesting because like... what are they gonna do next!?

I really don't think you understand how turn of phrases work...

I understand exactly as much as I need to know about everything, don't you worry about that.

Basically what I'm getting from your people-watching story is that you're an agent of chaos because you get excited when you see other agents of chaos?

Oh, pfft, no. Good guess, Lu-Lu, but I'm an agent of chaos because it's more fun to be one than an upright, orderly citizen. [laughs] GOD, could you imagine me as anything even close to being orderly? 

[laughs] Not in the slightest.

GOD. I think I'd die, actually.

[laughs, sighs] Thank you.

Any time, chickadee. Anyone I need to pants for you?

Nope. No, we're all good on that front, thanks though.

Damn.

It was honestly just that I got too drunk and... couldn't handle myself.

What do you-- are you okay? 

Yeah! Yeah... [laughs once] I just... gotta be careful with my secrets when I'm drunk.

Count-point, maybe you just don't keep so many secrets.

Counter-counter-point, that's not my decision to make.

Count-counter-counter-counter point--

[snorts]

\--maybe, maaaaybe you'd feel better if you told someone about it. It doesn't have to be me! Even though I'd LOVE the juicy details. But, y'know. Someone.

Someone DOES know, and it's not helping. [pauses] Sylas knows. Sort of. He found out some of it. Because I messed up. And him knowing... doesn't help. 

...Well shit. I'm sorry, Lux. I... well, to be straight with you, I was trying to get you to tell me about it.

Oh, I know that.

But now I kind of feel like a dick. [scoffs] You're good at that!

At making you feel like a dick...?

Yeah! I've never really cared about like... how bad I looked to people before. But now I _do,_ and that's a really weird thing to have to worry about all of a sudden.

The Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day.

Are you saying you think I'm a big ugly green monster?!

[cheerfully] You could be! I would never know.

I bet you've seen me before and just don't know it.

I would never know.

Feeling better?

A bit, yeah. Thank you.

Don't mention it! Rambling aimlessly is one of my special talents.

I already knew that, goof. I should get back, I had to hide pretty good to keep anyone from finding me. I'm sure Roki is worried sick.

Have fun, be safe. And I NEVER ask this, but text me when you're home, okay?

I will. Thanks for worrying.

Feel special. I hardly even worry about myself.

Oh, don't you worry. I know how special I am.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, smart mouth. Go enjoy the party.

[laughs whole-heatedly] Bye Jinx.

Yeah, yeah. Bye.

_click_

...Fuck, man.

Luxy  
  
**June 23nd** 2:06 am  
**Lux:** Home safe. Very tired. Going to sleep, but I didn't want to worry you. Thank you for everything today. I really can't thank you enopugh.  
**Lux:** **enough. Still a liittle drunk.  
**Jinx:** drink some water before you go to sleep  
**Jinx:** you'll probably have a hangover tomorrow anyway but it cant hurt  
**Jinx:** sleep well, luxy.  
Read 2:10 am  



	9. Chapter 9

Luxy  
  
**June 23nd** 3:07 pm  
**Jinx:** You're still not awake?  
**Lux:** I'm awake... I've been hiding under my covers for the past three hours or so, but I'm definitely awake. Everything hurts.  
**Jinx:** first binge drinking turns into first hang over sooooo easily  
**Lux:** Bleugh.   
**Jinx:** but!  
**Jinx:** now you know to take it easy next time  
**Lux:** I can barely look at my phone screen, even with the brightness all the way down it's just... too bright...  
**Jinx:** i'm not calling you again  
**Jinx:** besides the sound of my voice will probably just make your headache worse (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** You're probably right  
**Jinx:** WOW  
**Jinx:** RUDE  
**Lux:** Don't yell at me. Head hurts. (;x.x;)  
**Jinx:** take an advil and go back to sleep baby  
**Lux:** I'm not your baby!!!  
**Jinx:** you are *A* BABY so go to sleep you BABY  
**Lux:** I wish I could. But I have things to do today. Got any hangover cures?  
**Jinx:** not that I personally use cause I don't get hangovers  
**Jinx:** and when I do I just sleep through em  
**Lux:** It's not nice to brag  
**Jinx:** aint my fault you a BABY  
**Lux:** I'm going back to sleep for like... twenty minutes tops  
**Jinx:** don't oversleep  
**Lux:** I wont  
**June 23nd** 5:01 pm  
**Lux:** I overslept >_<   
**Jinx:** oMG LUX  
**Jinx:** YOU JUST NOW WOKE UP AGAIN?????  
**Lux:**....Maybe......  
**Jinx:** did you sleep through your Thing  
**Lux:** Yeah... I rescheduled it just now, but they weren't exactly pleased.  
**Jinx:** who?  
**Lux:** They.  
**Jinx:** Ah.  
**Jinx:** the almighty They.  
**Jinx:** praised be They.  
**Lux:** :P  
**Jinx:** The oh-so-secret, never to be named They.  
**Lux:** Oh, like you don't have any secrets.  
**Jinx:** I think I've told you, but I'm pretty much an open book!  
**Jinx:** you can ask me pretty much anything really  
**Lux:** Which reminds me, I still have to give you my twenty questions day. Since you had yours.  
**Jinx:** oh hell yeah  
**Jinx:** WAIT DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT  
**Lux:** Almost had you. You have the attention span of a gnat.  
**Jinx:** not the worst weakness I have  
**Lux:** Ohh, so what is, then?  
**Jinx:** STOP TRYING TO DIVERT MEEEEEE  
**Lux:** I thought you were an open book?  
**Jinx:** IT'S NOT A SECRET I'M KEEPING  
**Jinx:** I'M JUST NOT LETTING YOU DISTRACT ME FROM MY GOAL  
**Lux:** And that goal is...  
**Jinx:** to learn all your tricky secrets!!! You've no doubt got a million of them!!!!  
**Jinx:** not for my own gain or blackmail of course  
**Jinx:** I just love secrets  
**Lux:** Why do I get the feeling you're not very good at keeping them?  
**Jinx:** Um hello!!! I don't recall telling you any secrets told to me by others!  
**Lux:** I figured everyone within a five-mile radius of you automatically assumed your secrets were not safe with you, and kept them to themselves. :P  
**Jinx:** The disrespect!!!  
**Jinx:** The utter lack of trust!!!  
**Jinx:** From you, Lux, my oldest and dearest friend!!!  
**Jinx:** I've been wounded!!!! What they say is true!!!! Betrayal never comes from your enemies!!!!!  
**Lux:** Pick yourself up off the ground, drama queen.  
**Jinx:** Never! I'll lay here until the dramatic flower petals falling on my scene drown me!  
**Lux:** You can't... you can't drown in flower petals.  
**Jinx:** I can try!  
**Lux:** I.... guess so, yes. But why? I feel like that's a boring way to go.  
**Jinx:** to make you feel bad.  
**Lux:** You're going to try and make me feel bad by imaginary-drowning in petals, which you can't drown in anyway.  
**Jinx:** Correctomundo.  
**Lux:** You're impossible.  
**Jinx:** I've been told that before  
**Lux:** As long as we're friends, you'll probably hear it a whole lot more :P  
**Jinx:** Oh, cruel fate  
**Jinx:** FRIENDSHIP  
**Lux:** You started this, remember. You ASKED for this.  
**Jinx:** OH CRUEL FATE  
**Lux:** Always so dramatic.  
**Jinx:** You wouldn't have me any other way! (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** Oh yes, of course not. :P  
**Jinx:** So when'd you reschedule for?  
**Lux:** Reschedule?  
**Jinx:** oh my GOD and you said I had a short attention span  
**Jinx:** the super secret meeting with They!  
**Lux:** OH. Tonight. I usually try and do it early in the morning if I can, but of course that wasn't going to work today. I kind of knew that last night before the party, so I pushed it back to the afternoon. Thinking I'd be responsible enough to make it to it on time. But I guess we're doing tonight instead.  
**Jinx:** Are you gonna be okay to go tonight?  
**Lux:** I should be. I took a couple advil and slept some more, and my brother made me some coffee, so it's slowly getting better.  
**Jinx:** Ooooooh, your big brudder knows you got wasted????  
**Lux:**....unfortunately.  
**Jinx:** HOW MUCH SHIT DID YOU GET IN LOL  
**Lux:** Not as much as you'd think. But I think it was mostly because I had dirt on him, too. We kind of had a meeting in the hallway late last night; I was getting up to go to the bathroom, and he was coming home with his girlfriend as sneaky as can be. He gave me this like, stern look that both said "I'm disappointing in you" and also "please don't tell mom and dad about this."  
**Jinx:** OMG OMG OMG  
**Lux:** So the reason I woke up the first time wasn't because of your text actually, it was because he was knocking on my door. He had advil and water and a cup of black coffee, and he was like "now I hope you realize how much danger or trouble you could have gotten yourself into last night," and everything. And then his voice got real low, and he said "but I can keep a secret if you can." And that was that.  
**Jinx:** WERE YOUR PARENTS HOME LAST NIGHT????  
**Lux:** They were both asleep when I got home, so I assume they were asleep when he got home, too.  
**Jinx:** who knew the goodie-two-shoes family had TWO delinquent children???  
**Jinx:** are you gonna let him off the hook?  
**Lux:** Oh, of course. As much of a pain as he can be, he's a good brother. And it wouldn't be such an issue in the first place if my parents liked his girlfriend.  
**Jinx:** oh shit  
**Jinx:** do you like her?  
**Jinx:** or is she like a total bitch  
**Lux:** No, I like her. She's very pretty. Elegant. Strong-willed, but not bossy, which is good for Garen. And they seem happy.  
**Jinx:** so whats your parents problem?  
**Lux:** She's Ionian.  
**Jinx:**????? so????  
**Lux:** My parents would rather he settle down with a nice Demacian girl. Preferably someone closer to his status. They are... very protective of our "good family name."  
**Jinx:** so if it was a demacian girl he brought home last night, he could have banged her and not gotten in trouble???  
**Jinx:** that doesnt make ANY sense  
**Lux:** Well no!!! But they'd give him a lot less trouble about it. Probably.  
**Jinx:** y'all are so weird  
**Jinx:** so what about you? do they expect you to hook up with a nice demacian?  
**Lux:** Eugh. Don't even get me started. They've tried to set me up before and it's... not gone well.  
**Jinx:** Ooooh, care to share with the class?  
**Lux:** He was nice enough, I guess!! Just too stuffy!! And kind of all about himself!! And his dad, oh my god, he would not shut up about his dad. He was gentlemanly, I guess. Very nice. Just... not... my type. Not at all.  
**Jinx:** so what is your type?  
**Lux:** I don't know!!! I don't think I really have one, but he was like... not it. He just was not it, Jinx. When I see my type, I'll know it.  
**Jinx:** Will you, though?  
**Lux:** I... I think so??? I don't know???  
**Jinx:** I don't think people really have types most of the time  
**Jinx:** I think maybe they might have preferences  
**Jinx:** but I think people are too unpredictable to really have solid "types"  
**Lux:** THEN WHY DID YOU ASK  
**Jinx:** cause I was curious!  
**Jinx:** also to see if I could be more philosophical than the smart girl(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** So you really think people just like... their idea of an ideal partner... I can't phrase this. People will end up with people other than their idea of an ideal partner?  
**Jinx:** I mean yeah!  
**Jinx:** nobody's perfect  
**Jinx:** and especially if their type is like, physical?  
**Jinx:** like ooh, I'm into men with long dark hair and green eyes and freckles and muscular but not TOO muscular, and he'll be strong and rough but gentle with me and cooks dinners every other week yadda yadda yadda BLEUGH  
**Jinx:** most people's ideal partner doesn't exist  
**Jinx:** but I don't think that means people have to settle exactly  
**Jinx:** I think people don't always know what they want or need until they've experienced it  
**Lux:** Woah. Jinx that... was actually pretty profound. What the heck?  
**Jinx:** Aww, you flatter me  
**Jinx:** people are just so interesting!!!  
**Jinx:** this is what I think about when I can't sleep at night, is just like... how people work  
**Jinx:** also plans for pranks and destruction, but you know.  
**Lux:** You're not like. Secretly a robot who studies humans so that one day you'll bring us all to our knees, right?  
**Jinx:** not HUMANS Lux, PEOPLE  
**Jinx:** ok to answer your question: no, but I wish I was  
**Jinx:** ANYWAY, HUMANS are just like. meat sacks. blood. guts. whatever.  
**Jinx:** PEOPLE are like... the... brainy bits that make the humans tick.  
**Jinx:** people is the BEHAVIOR of humans. being a person is the act that a human does  
**Lux:**... You're losing me.  
**Jinx:** UGH whatever it doesn't matter  
**Jinx:** THE POINT IS I HAVE A LOT OF INTEREST IN PEOPLE SO IT MAKES ME THINK THINKY THINGS  
**Lux:** Very interesting thinky things. And I mean that, I don't mean interesting in like, the patronizing "wow.... that's.... interesting" kind of way but it's actually like, it interests me. I don't always follow, obviously, but it's interesting to hear you talk about your ideas on people.  
**Jinx:** you better not say that if you don't mean it  
**Jinx:** you'll never get me to shut up if thats the truth  
**Lux:** It is the truth. It makes me think in ways I never would have thought, and it's fun to listen to you talk about something you're passionate about.  
**Jinx:**...you're weird.  
**Lux:** What!!!  
**Jinx:** you're the first person who's ever been like... like...  
**Jinx:** interested  
**Jinx:** with me  
**Jinx:** about things  
**Lux:** That just makes the other people you've known really dumb to not see that you're really fun when you're interested in things!  
**Jinx:** heh  
**Jinx:** Yeah I guess  
**Jinx:** If only there were more girls in the world like you, Lux  
**Lux:** What, more spoiled-brat smarty-pants know-it-alls with too many secrets? :P  
**Jinx:** Yeah, sure  
**Jinx:** take my compliment and turn it into a joke u butt  
**Lux:** I appreciate the compliment, I do. <3 I guess I just wasn't expecting it, and it's difficult for me to accept compliments sometimes, so I often divert them with humor. It's something I've been working on lately, but it's a work in progress.  
**Jinx:** Ohh, I unlocked a little more Lux Lore  
**Lux:** You're a dweeb.  
**Jinx:** I gotta unlock your tragic backstory!!!!  
**Jinx:** but I gotta collect all the Lux Lore to do that  
**Lux:** You're a DWEEB. I'm gonna go for a bit, Garen needs me to distract our parents so he can sneak his girlfriend out.  
**Jinx:** if you get caught just say you know you're adopted  
**Lux:** God if that were true my life would make SO much more sense  
**Jinx:** AHA! MORE LUX LORE  
Read 8:17 pm  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience for this chapter; I know it's been a bit of a wait. Like pretty much everyone, I've got Some Stuff going on in my life, so I can't thank you all enough for your support through comments and kudos. This was a fic I started really self-indulgently; its my favorite ship, in my favorite au, in my favorite writing style. The fact it's been so well-received by so many people means a lot to me, and has really helped me look forward to writing, which is something I've lacked for several years. I really cannot thank you enough for even just clicking on my fic and reading through the first (very short) chapter. I can't tell you how much it means to me.
> 
> This sounds like a "thanks for reading, that's the end!" note, but it's not, I promise! This is just a quick little thank-you for reading my fic, and for letting me know you enjoy it. It really means the world to me. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick life update! November is National Novel Writing Month, and I will be participating! I know I don't really have a schedule for updates (and kudos to those who follow posting schedules) but it's much more unlikely for me to post updates in late October and through November. I will be coming back to this fic afterwards. Thanks for understanding!!!

Luxy  
  
**June 23nd** 8:12 am  
**Lux:** Jinx!!!!! Guess what today is!!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** Oh, you're probably still asleep. Anyway today is my day to ask you questions!!!! >:3 So you better be prepared to spill!!!  
**Jinx:** shhhhhhhh its way too eearly for yuo to be texting me  
**Lux:** Now whose the baby? Go back to sleep then while I make my list of questions bigger  
**Jinx:** you have a list???  
**Lux:** Um, yes?? I've been thinking of questions since your question round. You're a very interesting person.  
**Jinx:** too early for flattrey. goonight  
**Lux:** You better be ready!!!  
**Jinx:** GOOD NIFGHT  
**June 23nd** 1:01 pm  
**Jinx:** I rise  
**Lux:** Good morning sleepyhead  
**Jinx:** yeah yeah yeah  
**Lux:** How on earth do you sleep so long?  
**Jinx:** hmm, not the first question I expected for this session  
**Lux:** Oh hush!!! Butthead.  
**Jinx:** (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** I take it you're prepared for my list then? :3c  
**Jinx:** not with that face I'm not  
**Jinx:** don't think I'll ever be ready for anything with that face  
**Lux:** Where are you from!!!  
**Jinx:** WOW ignoring my snark  
**Jinx:** how rude  
**Jinx:** I'm from zaun, but right now i'm in piltover  
**Lux:** Really?? You're from Zaun?? (・о・)  
**Jinx:** Yeah well I mean  
**Jinx:** we can't all be born in prestigious demacia  
**Lux:** I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think I've known anyone from Zaun. Piltover, yes, but not Zaun.  
**Jinx:** well, cause piltover is for the richies  
**Jinx:** zaun is for the poor and morally dubious  
**Lux:** That's not true!  
**Jinx:** LOL  
**Jinx:** it is true, and thats ok. I'm not like, mad about it  
**Lux:** What brought you to Piltover?  
**Jinx:** idk actually!  
**Jinx:** I think maybe at first it was that I was drawn to how similar but different it was to zaun  
**Jinx:** its still like, tinkery, but its a lot more orderly in most ways  
**Jinx:** and I HATED THAT!!!!!  
**Jinx:** I hated it so much that I was drawn to it  
**Jinx:** so I've kind of been staying in piltover ever since  
**Jinx:** sometimes I go other places but piltover has become like, my home i guess  
**Lux:** You hated it... so you stayed?  
**Jinx:** YEAH it's like...  
**Jinx:** you know when you watch a really bad movie  
**Jinx:** but you cant stop watching?  
**Jinx:** that's piltover for me  
**Lux:** Huh. Okay then. Um... oh crap, where did I put my list...  
**Jinx:** you wrote it down?  
**Jinx:** like on paper? not in your phone?  
**Lux:** Yes? I have a lot of cute notebooks that I dont use for a lot so I started writing down questions in one of them.  
**Jinx:** that's adorable  
**Lux:** Oh, hush. Anyway, I found it. Next up is, why did you choose the name Jinx?  
**Jinx:** oh god this is a weird story buckle up  
**Jinx:** so like, I don't remember my given name. there's a whole sob story behind that but ehhhhhhhhhh.  
**Jinx:** chalk it up to, theres a lot of punk-ass kids who get adopted by the streets in zaun.   
**Jinx:** so like, no name? no problem! kids called me x, like my name was scratched out  
**Lux:** Like the code name you told me to use  
**Jinx:** OH YEAH! I forgot about that  
**Jinx:** but yeah so my name was x, but that was back in zaun  
**Jinx:** when I came up to piltover, I... caused... a bit of a stir.  
**Lux:** Care to elaborate? :P  
**Jinx:** promise your well-to-do self wont think less of me  
**Lux:** Oh come on, Jinx!  
**Jinx:** you gotta promise  
**Lux:** Fine, I promise.  
**Jinx:** I did some crimes.  
**Jinx:** Just like mayhem chaos crimes though!!!  
**Jinx:** just to kind of tip the scales on this perfect town and its perfect people and their perfect clockwork  
**Jinx:** and i didn't get anyone else involved, i made my own gadgets and everything  
**Lux:**....Did anyone get hurt?  
**Lux:**....Jinx?  
**Jinx:** ok yes people got hurt!!! thats probably something i should feel worse about than I do!!!  
**Lux:** You don't feel bad?!  
**Jinx:** i mean i do NOW, but i didn't at the time and didn't for a long time, and i'm definitely not losing sleep over it  
**Jinx:** no one DIED or anything  
**Jinx:** but i'm not gonna play it off like it was harmless pranks, yeah, people got hurt  
**Jinx:** ANYWAY the people in piltover started calling me a curse or a jinx, and i liked that name so I kept it  
**Jinx:** you promised  
**Lux:** I know. I'm just... let me process this.  
**Jinx:** look, it's not something I'm PROUD of  
**Jinx:** i WAS at the time  
**Jinx:** but i like. recently grew a conscience.  
**Lux:** Recently.  
**Jinx:** yeah I'm pretty sure I told you you're the first person who makes me question how my actions effect others!!!  
**Lux:** So like, you've only thought about this in the past few days?  
**Jinx:** Maybe??? I don't know??? It was probably something that bugged me before but I like bottled up???  
**Jinx:** Look okay when I try to think about it my brain like... ties itself in knots  
**Jinx:** my mind just goes in circles and I can't figure out how i actually feel about and how i SHOULD feel  
**Jinx:** part of me would be proud of it like it was an achievement, but part of me is like... no you cant feel that way thats bad  
**Jinx:** i don't know where one ends and one begins and when all this started  
**Jinx:** it's all fucked up  
**Jinx:** I'M all fucked up  
**Lux:** Okay, stop.  
**Jinx:** sorry  
**Jinx:** i didnt mean to unload all of that and like. guilt you about it  
**Lux:** No no no, stop. Stop. Stop typing.  
**Lux:** Good. Now listen to me. I am not equipped to help you unpack all of this. And honestly, I'm kind of freaked out about it. But I did promise, and I know the version of yourself that you've presented to me is someone I care about. I don't know if that's the true version of yourself, and that's something I'm going to have to grapple with a bit. I don't... I don't want to freak out on you or anything, but this is also a lot to take in, so I'm trying to stay calm about it. I'm not willing to throw our friendship away over this but it's... it's a lot, you know?  
**Jinx:** yeah  
**Jinx:** I'm kind of like  
**Jinx:** torn about this whole thing i guess  
**Jinx:** i'm sad that like... you know, i guess, and that its a Thing  
**Jinx:** but also it's not something i felt like i had to keep from you  
**Lux:** No, I'm glad I know, and that you told me. I'm glad you didn't keep it a secret or anything.  
**Jinx:** i don't need to keep secrets from you  
**Lux:** And I... appreciate that. Greatly.  
**Jinx:** don't mention it  
**Lux:** I have to go take care of some things. I'll keep adding to my list, but is it okay if we postpone for now?  
**Jinx:** oh yeah of course  
**Lux:** Thanks. I'll talk to you later, okay? I promise  
**Jinx:** you don't have to  
**Jinx:** promise, I mean  
**Jinx:** you don't have to talk to me again either  
**Jinx:** but that would suck  
**Jinx:** and I'd miss you  
**Lux:** Honestly, I'd miss you too much too. And you've helped me too much for you to be a bad person.  
**Jinx:** oh no no no I AM a bad person  
**Jinx:** don't get it twisted, I am a bad person  
**Lux:** I think maybe you're just a person who is capable of doing bad things, like most everyone. Now I really really need to scoot, I'm sorry, I'd keep talking with you now if I could. I WILL talk to you later. Because I want to.   
**Jinx:** okay  
**Jinx:** thank you  
Read 5:54 pm  
**Lux:** <3  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see this map of Runetera? You see it? I'm throwing it in the garbage. Runetera is like, one country now. And all the territories are cities. Or states. Or something. I'm throwing the map away, it's in the trash can now.  
> (Riot really only uses it when it's convenient for them anyway I'm just taking a page out of their book and also how does it fit into the SG world?? Scientists are still figuring it it out.)

Lux  
  
**June 23nd** 11:01 pm  
**Lux:** Hey  
**Jinx:** hey  
**Lux:** Where in Piltover are you?  
**Jinx:**?  
**Lux:** Like what part of town?  
**Jinx:** y  
**Lux:** I thought you were an open book? :P  
**Jinx:** i mean I am it's just a weird question I guess  
**Jinx:** i'm east of downtown, like five minutes or so   
**Lux:** Okie dokie. I'm guessing the locals know you? Do they know where you live?  
**Jinx:** I mean...  
**Jinx:** they probably do but I've also had some run-ins with the law  
**Jinx:** as you can imagine  
**Jinx:** so it's kind of a hide-out?  
**Jinx:** but I don't make it a point to not be seen or anything  
**Jinx:** so they probably know  
**Lux:** Kay, cool.  
**Jinx:** Are you planning a mob?  
**Jinx:** lol  
**Lux:** Yes.  
**Jinx:**...wait  
**Jinx:** shit  
**Lux:** KIDDING! I'm kidding. It's not a mob.  
**Jinx:** GOD don't do that lol  
**Jinx:** good one but also you scared me  
**Lux:** Do you really think A. I am capable of starting a mob and 2. there are enough people who would WANT to mob you? Were things really that bad?  
**Jinx:** i mean i dunno  
**Jinx:** ok well first of all, no, I think you wouldn't even know how to start a mob  
**Jinx:** you'd like...  
**Jinx:** stand in the street and yell "lets start a mob!!!!" in your cute little voice  
**Jinx:** and people would wonder who lost their very tall child in the middle of piltover  
**Lux:** Okay, WOW, rude. Disrespectful. How dare you.  
**Jinx:** but i dont actually know how many people would like to see me like...  
**Jinx:** idk  
**Jinx:** i dont wanna get super dark but like  
**Jinx:**...hang on brb...  
**Lux:** Okie dokie.  
**Jinx:** what did you do  
**Lux:** What do you mean?  
**Jinx:** Don't play dumb with me luxy!!!!!  
**Jinx:** what did you DO!!!!!  
**Jinx:** are you typing an essay???  
**Lux:** Do you not like pizza? I didn't know if you would like that or chicken better, or if maybe I should have found like a local takeout place? But I knew the pizza place was open this late, and they're usually pretty speedy service. Pizza's usually a pretty safe bet too, sorry if it wasn't great for you, I can figure something else out if you'd like?  
**Jinx:** LUX  
**Jinx:** SLOW YOUR ROLL  
**Jinx:** I love pizza just like  
**Jinx:** ok first of all HOW  
**Jinx:** second of all WHY  
**Jinx:** GOD this is so good, it's been so long since I've had pizza  
**Lux:**...Truthfully I asked if they knew a Jinx in east Piltover when I ordered, since I didn't know the exact address, and the girl was like "oh, her, yeah. I can get that to her." And because it seemed like you could use a pick-me-up probably after today's bombshell conversation. And because I didn't really know how else to convince you that we're still friends after all that. I don't want to say I solve ALL of my friend troubles with pizza, but it's become a fall-back when I don't know how else to cheer them up.  
**Jinx:** you're too good for this world (Loudly Crying Face )  
**Jinx:** GODDDD I literally don't think I've ever tasted pizza this good  
**Lux:** The pizza girl made it seem like you ordered all the time o.o  
**Jinx:** I USED to, but it's been a while  
**Jinx:** Also, food always tastes better when you don't pay for it (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Jinx:** thank you. really.  
**Lux:** Feeling better? :3  
**Jinx:** MUCH.  
**Lux:** Good. Now buckle up cause I'm gonna dump some stuff on you.  
**Jinx:** Oh boy.  
**Lux:** So. It obviously does bother me that you hurt so many people. I don't really want to know the means, it just sucks that you did it. But, it's clear you're trying to change, and I do appreciate that. So... I'm not going to say I'll forget about it, and I'm not really the person who needs to forgive you for it, either. But it's something I'm willing to work past, because you're my friend. And because it's not like I don't have my fair share of things I'm not proud of, or secrets. Honestly, it's... really kind of messed me up how easily you told me about all that without even a second thought. And how much I... don't do that. Here I thought I was the more morally upright person, heh. And I mean, my secrets aren't that I've terrorized a town, but like... still, on a personal human level, I guess, it... I don't know. I can't find the right words, I guess.  
**Jinx:** You ARE the more morally upright one, don't worry about that  
**Jinx:** but you don't have to feel bad about not wanting to talk about things  
**Jinx:** it's more normal for humans to keep things to themselves than spout em all out like i do  
**Jinx:** and its not a contest of like  
**Jinx:** who can bare their soul the most  
**Jinx:** so don't feel like u have to tell me anything u dont wanna  
**Lux:** I... part of me really wants to, is the thing. But part of me knows I can't. Or shouldn't. It's not that you'll think less of me, I think, but it's more like... it'd be potentially dangerous. On a lot of levels. Not because of you, I mean. I trust you. But dangerous in a bunch of other ways  
**Jinx:** I get it  
**Jinx:** I mean, I don't  
**Jinx:** but I respect it  
**Lux:** Thank you. I'm sorry >.<   
**Jinx:** nothin to be sorry for doll face  
**Jinx:** anyway  
**Jinx:** you still got some of those questions for me or did u lose ur list again  
**Lux:** No, I have it! Where in Piltover are you was actually one of my questions. :P Next up! Favorite breakfast food and why.  
**Jinx:** WAFFLES. Because they're just like pancakes but with more crunch  
**Jinx:** and they have built-in diy flavor pockets for whatever you want  
**Jinx:** butter  
**Jinx:** jalapeno jelly  
**Jinx:** syrup  
**Jinx:** peanut butter  
**Lux:** Jalapeno jelly?????  
**Jinx:** ice cream  
**Jinx:** oh hell yeah  
**Jinx:** have you ever had it?  
**Lux:** No??? I think you're making it up  
**Jinx:** WHAT OMG  
**Jinx:** no ok jalapeno jelly is so so so so good  
**Jinx:** its sweet but instead of fruits its veggies so its like  
**Jinx:** kind of a crisper flavor i guess?  
**Jinx:** and then u get like a lil hot kick from the jalepenos and its SOOOOO GOOOOOD  
**Jinx:** ESPECIALLY IN WAFFLES  
**Jinx:** LIL PILLOW POCKETS OF JALEPENO JELLY  
**Jinx:** if we ever meet the first thing I'm doing is have you try jalepeno jelly  
**Lux:** Okay but it sounds gross  
**Jinx:** I KNOW IT DOES YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME THOUGH  
**Lux:** Listen I do trust you, BUT that sounds entirely too gross for me to ever try  
**Jinx:** NOOOOOOOOOOO  
**Jinx:** nooooo luxy you gotta try it  
**Jinx:** or I'll cry  
**Lux:** Oh my god, you won't. You big baby.  
**Jinx:** YOU'RE the baby!!!!  
**Jinx:** won't even try jalapeno jelly  
**Jinx:** even with me vouching for it's deliciousness  
**Lux:** If you had to pick an animal to be for the rest of your life, what would you be?  
**Jinx:** oh shit this one's hard  
**Jinx:** I suddenly don't know any animals  
**Lux:** Oh come on :P  
**Jinx:** what animal do you think I am?  
**Lux:** Nope, that's cheating!  
**Jinx:** UUUUUGGGHHHH  
**Jinx:** a cactus  
**Lux:** Jinx please oh my god  
**Jinx:** A bird!  
**Jinx:** A big tropical bird who yells a lot  
**Jinx:** And says bad words at inappropriate times  
**Lux:** Yeah okay that sounds like you.  
**Jinx:** Hell yeah it does!  
**Lux:** Coffee or tea?  
**Jinx:** Oh coffee.  
**Jinx:** easily  
**Lux:** Do you drink it hot or cold?  
**Jinx:** at the risk of sounding like a disgraceful gay  
**Jinx:** hot  
**Lux:** Okay, WHAT does that mean  
**Jinx:** OH right you're a baby gay  
**Jinx:** it's usually assumed that gays like their coffee iced  
**Jinx:** at least that's what I've been told whenever I tell people I like hot coffee  
**Lux:** That... is the most bizarre stereotype I've ever heard.  
**Jinx:** RIGHT  
**Jinx:** it's not to the point that like  
**Jinx:** if you get your coffee iced you're automatically assumed gay  
**Jinx:** but it's like. idk its a thing  
**Jinx:** at least in my experience anyway  
**Lux:** It just doesn't make any sense though!!! What about being gay makes you automatically like iced coffee better than hot coffee??  
**Jinx:** literally do not ask me lol  
**Jinx:** besides I JUST told you I like mine hot!!!!  
**Lux:** You did, I know you did, it's just... baffling to me. I mean, granted I don't know basically anything about gay culture or anything, but coffee just seems to arbitrary?  
**Jinx:** you'd be surprised  
**Jinx:** you'll learn the ways, little gay.  
**Lux:** I suppose so. Just learn as I go along, I guess. How do you take it?  
**Jinx:** Um.  
**Lux:** YOUR COFFEE. HOW DO YOU TAKE YOUR COFFEE.  
**Jinx:** LMFAOOOOOO LUXY  
**Jinx:** A LITTLE SLIP OF THE TONGUE I SEE  
**Lux:** COFFEE. DRINKING COFFEE. WHEN YOU DRINK COFFEE WHAT DO YOU PUT IN IT  
**Lux:** noOOO GOD. WHAT... HOW... DO YOU FIX YOUR COFFEE  
**Jinx:** YEAH I BET THATS WHAT YOU WANNA KNOW  
**Jinx:** DIRTY BIRD  
**Lux:** PLEASE JINX I AM DYING OF EMBARRASSMENT. IF YOU KEEP THIS UP MY SOUL WILL LEAVE THIS MORTAL COIL AND YOU'LL HAVE TO COME TO MY FUNERAL AND EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE IN MY EULOGY HOW IT HAPPENED. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT  
**Jinx:** I CANT stop laughing omfg  
**Lux:** Shut up oh my god please just shut up  
**Jinx:** to answer your question, one cream and one sugar  
**Jinx:** enough to cut the bitterness but not enough to completely HIDE the bitterness  
**Jinx:** if my coffee tastes like a dessert, something has gone wrong  
**Lux:** Don't like sweet things?  
**Jinx:** oh hell no I like sweets  
**Jinx:** i just like the taste of coffee  
**Jinx:**...with a little cream and sugar  
**Lux:** But only a little.  
**Jinx:** only a little  
**Lux:** You're an odd duck  
**Jinx:** quack  
**Lux:** Pff  
**Jinx:** What was that ??  
**Lux:** A small laugh!  
**Jinx:** Is that the actual sound you made  
**Lux:**...it might be...  
**Jinx:** LOL  
**Lux:** OKAY, moving on. You want another random one or a more personal one?  
**Jinx:** Oooh, I get a choice?  
**Jinx:** It is getting late enough in the night for us to be super personal?  
**Lux:** Man, you kinda saw through that real quick, huh...  
**Jinx:** You're so easy to read omg  
**Jinx:** did you seriously start with softball questions because it wasn't late enough yet  
**Lux:** Maybe. ≧ 3 ≦  
**Jinx:** you could have just ASKED ME  
**Lux:** Maybe I needed to warm myself up to some of these questions!!!!!  
**Jinx:** OOOOH NOW I'M CURIOUS  
**Jinx:** HOW SPICY ARE THESE QUESTIONS LUXY!!!!  
**Lux:** GOD stop oh my god. They're nowhere near as scandalous as you're thinking, they're just ones I like... wouldn't... normally ask, I guess.  
**Jinx:** so are they like, sleep-over ask-in-the-dark-before-you-fall-asleep questions or  
**Lux:** I... guess so, actually. Though when you say it like that it makes me feel silly  
**Jinx:** you ARE silly  
**Jinx:** but like in a cute way  
Read 1:09 am  
**Lux:** Yeah, yeah, try and soften the blow :P  


_.... .... .... ...._

Why are you calling meeeeeee

So it'll feel more like a sleep over ask-in-the-dark-before-you-fall-asleep question session!

You're making me feel even more silly though, Jinx! I'm just... I feel dumb. I feel like I'm being dumb.

Are you embarrassed?

Yes!

Why though! I told you I'm an open book, I'll answer, like, anything. Even earlier when it totally made me the bad guy.

I don't know!!! I just feel embarrassed!!! It's like... it's.... like... like I'm asking things I shouldn't be asking, probably. Things that aren't polite to ask.

[laughs] Luxy, do I seem like a polite person to you?

I mean--

No. The correct answer is no. I'm not a polite person, Luxy, so don't you worry your pretty pink head about that.

Okay, but like... I just... it feels weird.

Okay. Maybe we make things a little more moody, yeah? Let me just... [shuffling sounds]

What are you doing?

Putting away my leftovers, hang... on... kay. Are you in your room?

Yyyyyes? Why?

Okay I'm headed to my room too, hang on, hang on, hang on...

What are you even doing! What are you getting at!

...hang on, HANG ON, hang on, hang on, hand on... oh shit. I'm gonna put you on speaker.

WHAT is going on???

I'm just getting changed into my pajamas. You should too! If you're not already- no, you probably already are, this is late for you. Oh! You should put me on speaker, too! Like, put your phone on your pillow and-- 

Oh. Ohhhh! Oh, I get it. Like a sleep-over. Okay. God, YOU'RE the silly one.

\--that way it'll be like-- Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!! No, shh, I'm brilliant, okay--

You sound like a child who is having their first-ever sleep over Jinx, oh my god.

ShhHHHHH this is a great idea, this is the greatest idea in the world. Are your lights out?

Oh, hold on...... yes.

Okay okay okay okay cool cool cool. Cool. Okay.

...

...

Wow, just like a real sleep-over!

YOU'RE the one with the questions!

[laughs] No, I mean the awkward silence is authentic. Like, how you pretend you're asleep but really wanna talk, but don't know how to bring up you wanna talk about.

OH. Oh. [whispers] Psst. Are you still awake?

[laughs]

Psst. Psst. PSST.

[still laughing] Yeah! Yeah, I'm awake. You awake?

Yeah, can't sleep.

Me neither. [pause] What're you thinking about?

Hm. I don't know if I wanna tell you.

Oh come ooooon!

You sure you wanna know?

Yes!

You.

...Huh?

Thinkin' about you.

Wh... okay, that wasn't--

[laughs] You're so easy to rile up.

Oh, I hate you.

You don't.

I'm gonna hang up on you.

Nooo, don't mention the phone! Don't break the sleepover illusion!

I'm gonna go sleep on the couch then!

Don't do that! I'll miss you. It's dawk and scawwy, and I fowgot my teddie beaw.

You're so different than you are over text.

Am not! I'm just excited is all. I wanna hear your questions, and it's been, like, FOREVER since I've had any kind of sleep over anything. Even like this. It's nice.

...Okay, it is kind of nice.

HA!

And it's good to hear your voice again.

Oh, stop. You'll make me blush.

It is, though. The last time I heard it, I wasn't in a great place mentally. It's... nice to hear it when I'm like... I dunno. When I'm in a better place.

For what it's worth, it's nice to hear your voice too, when you're not having-- not that I minded the last time I called you, you--

No no no no no, I get it, I totally get it, it's okay.

...

...

So what are YOU thinking about?

Um... gosh, where do I even start.

Anywhere!

I guess... I'm thinking I'm glad we're friends. I'm glad you had the idea for this, and I'm kind of wondering why... you... go to such lengths for me? I guess, I don't know, I didn't mean for that to sound self-depr--

Oh please, Lux, you bought me pizza because you knew I was feeling bad. Don't talk about the lengths _I_ go to.

I mean! I guess I'm just... I have friends who are kind to me and everything. But you like, you super go out of your way for me, it feels like.

And I can count my friends on one hand, and you are the nicest person like, ever. So I think it's safe to say we both think we're getting the short end here.

I guess so, yeah. I guess so. [pauses] Okay um... [paper shuffling]

Oh my god, how many pages do you have?

Just one, I have it in a notebook where I put random other thoughts. Not like, not a diary. Cause I have one of those. This is different.

You're not just gonna read to me out of your diary??

NO. No no no no no. Not happening.

Aww, I wanna know all your dirty little secreeeeets!

Keep dreaming. Okay, um... do... you have a girlfriend?

Nah. I mean, come on, do you think anyone would put up with my crazy ass on a daily basis? Like, willingly?

Okay, first of all, I put up with you on a daily basis willingly, and second of all, don't you talk about my friend that way. You really don't give yourself enough credit, you know that?

Okay, sure, but knowing what you know about me now, can you like... blame me? I am a highly fucked up person, and until recently, I've been super okay with that. But it's also like... it's not always great for your self-esteem. You know?

I guess, I nev--

It's just like, hard sometimes. I'm alone a lot. Because no one wants to be around me, for obvious reasons. And like, a lot of times it doesn't bother me. A lot of times I don't even think about it. But sometimes it sucks! Sometimes it does things to my head! And like... I'm... I don't know. I don't want to be such a downer, sorry.

No, no no no, Jinx, it's okay! I don't mind at all. This... it... you haven't told anyone else about this, I'm guessing?

Who is there to tell?

[deep breath] Me. Tell me. Tell me everything, to get it all out.

Lux, I--

No, listen. It's important that your feelings are heard. And it's important to _me_ that you know, after I hear them, that you know that like... I'm still here. I'm still behind you. And I'll prove your insecurities wrong.

.......

Okay?

I... guess. It's just not... something I've ever done, I guess.

If you really don't want to, you don't have to.

I kind of do. I just... don't know where to start, I guess.

From where you left off, if you want. You were saying how being alone messes with you.

Yeah. Yeah, it... it does mess with me. Like, I KNOW why people don't want to be around me. I know. But it's still like... I'm not worth being around. Which, like, obviously. But knowing that, sometimes, is... I mean, how can I not feel like shit about it sometimes? I'm... I'm worthless, Lux. I'm a worthless good-for-nothing, chaos-causing maniac. That's all I am. And that's all I'll ever be. And sometimes I'm okay with that, and sometimes I'm not.

Okay. You're not worthless. I'm sorry you feel that way, but you're not worthless. You mean a lot to me.

Thanks. I... [sigh] I appreciate that.

And there's so much more to you than you're giving yourself credit for!!! You're much more multi-faceted than just being an agent of chaos. You like people-watching, and pizza, and city life... you're good at giving advice and you're a great listener. A great friend. You're someone I don't know how I lived without, really.

[snorts]

Actually, I do know how I lived without you; I was someone who was... very up my own butt, and didn't have a great grasp on reality. But you helped me change, Jinx. You made my life better.

...

You helped me see and grow. And I'm still growing. I have... [laughs once] a LOT of growing to do. But it wouldn't have started without you. And I'm happy for it! And I'm happy you're still here, helping me grow, and learn, and understand things beyond my little bubble. You are... so important to me, Jinx. I can't tell you how important you are to me.

... [sniffs]

Jinx... you're not...

[voice cracking] No.

Jiiiiinx!!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to m--

I'm not crying, don't say it! [sniffs]

...

[voice wobbling] Okay, so I am, so what? Y...you can't just...

I'm sorry...

No! Stop it. It's... you're... don't... be sorry. Don't be sorry. You just said the nicest things to me I've ever heard in my life. The fuck do you have to be sorry for...

[muffled shifting, mic rubbing up against something]

What are you doing?

[muffled but loud] Hugging you.

...what???

[muffled but loud] I'm hugging you. This is a hug. If this were a real sleep over, I'd come over to your sleeping bag and hug you and tell you how happy I am that we're friends, and that you're a worthwhile person.

[wobbly laugh] You better stop or I'm gonna start crying all over again.

[normally] You've had it really rough, while I've... lived a very charmed life in comparison. I wish I could like, split the difference with you. So we could both have live semi-normal lives. But I can't do that, so all I can do is tell you that I'm here, and I love you, and that you mean so much to me. Thank you for being my friend, Jinx.

You... better s... stop...!!

Don't plan on it, cause I don't plan on stopping being your friend. You're stuck with all my mushy-gushy friend love.

You fuckin... [sniff] sap... god. How did I get...

A sunshine-y leech stuck to you?

...so lucky, is what I was gonna say. How did I get so lucky?

We'll call it fate and persistence.

[laughs loudly] Yeah, I guess so!

[laughs] ...Hey.

Hey yourself.

I do love you, you know.

...Come again?

I love you. A lot. I'm really glad we're friends.

OH. Oh. Yeah. Yeah! [clears throat] Yeah. You too. Er, me too. You, you know what I mean.

[laughs, then yawns]

Nooo, don't... [yawns] do that... fuck, Luxy, don't you know yawns are contagious?

[laughs again] My bad.

Bed time for baby?

You tell me, you're the baby.

YOU are the baby.

No--

Yes, I am going to sleep. My big emotional cry took a lot out of me.

One last question.

Ugh, fiiiiine.

Do you have any stuffed animals?

What? No!

What!!!!

Do you have any?

Yes, duh!!!

This proves my point that you are a BABY!!!

You know what? I'm going to give the pizza girl one of my stuffed animals to give you. And you better treat her well.

Why???

Cause at some point I'm gonna want her back!!!

No, WHY are you giving it to me???

Because it's the closest thing I can do to hugging you when you feel down! Just give her a squeeze and know that I care about you.

...Lux.

What?

You're... super gay.

OKAY, BUT--

G'night, Luxy-loo. Thank you. [click]

Lux  
  
**June 23nd** 2:04 am  
**Lux:** This is a hug. I'm hugging you.  
**Jinx:** I'm hugging you back.  
Read 2:04 am  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's finally here, I'm so sorry it's been so long!!! Thank you for your patience!!

Lux  
  
**June 24nd** 11:04 am  
**Lux:** Good~ Morning~!  
**Jinx:** woman do you kjonw what time it si  
**Lux:** I got a full 8 hours of sleep, and I gave you an extra hour before I texted you!  
**Jinx:** very sweey of uou  
**Jinx:** im going back to sleeo  
**Lux:** Boo! But I have a surprise for you!!!  
**Jinx:** is it more pizza?  
**Lux:** No  
**Jinx:** gniyte  
**Lux:** Ò 3 Ó ) =3  
**June 24nd** 2:21 pm  
**Jinx:** Lux  
**Lux:** Jinx  
**Jinx:** Why was I just woken up by the pizza girl at my door  
**Lux:** I'm sure I don't know what you mean!  
**Jinx:** Lux  
**Lux:** Yes?  
**Jinx:** Why did the pizza girl not have PIZZA,  
**Jinx:** but instead,  
**Jinx:** a GIGANTIC stuffed bunny  
**Lux:** I tip well~  
**Jinx:** THATS NOT WHAT I'M ASKING  
**Lux:** Because I didn't want to give you a poro plushie?  
**Jinx:** TRY AGAIN  
**Lux:**???  
**Jinx:** Why did you SEND ME A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!  
**Lux:** I already told you. Last night.  
**Jinx:** Last night I remember talking to you and crying.  
**Jinx:** like, happy crying, but crying.  
**Jinx:** it broke my brain. jog my memory.  
**Lux:** I told you I was going to send you one of my plushies so that you could hug when you feel sad! And you can pretend I'm hugging you.  
**Jinx:** OMG  
**Jinx:** i remember now  
**Jinx:** i didn't think you were actually gonna do it  
**Lux:** Why not???  
**Jinx:** becAUSE  
**Jinx:** ITS BIG GAY, LUX. ITS BIG MAD GAY.  
**Lux:** WHAT does that even mean  
**Jinx:** SFHASFHDHSDFSDDFSDGDFH  
**Lux:** What, are you too cool to have a plushie? You're embarrassed because it'll ruin your cool girl image? :P  
**Jinx:** AAAAAAAAAA YOU DONT GET IASF  
**Jinx:** YEAH. sure. we'll call it that.  
**Jinx:** you got me.  
**Jinx:** i'm embarrassed because it'll ruin my image  
**Lux:** Okay, whatever the REAL reason is, cry me a river. I can't hug you myself and sometimes you might not tell me when you're sad, so Millie will have to suffice.  
**Jinx:** Millie  
**Lux:** That's her name!  
**Jinx:** okay  
**Jinx:** I'm renaming her while she's with me  
**Jinx:** to  
**Jinx:** crusher  
**Lux:** Crusher???? She's a giant blue bunny, and your first thought is "Hmm, yes, she looks like a Crusher to me."  
**Jinx:** Crusher is a perfectly good name for a bunny of her size!  
**Lux:** If you're using her as a weapon, she wont CRUSH anything, but she'll SMOTHER.  
**Jinx:** Smotherer doesnt roll off the tongue.  
**Jinx:** It sounds like a brand of condiments  
**Jinx:**...maybe I should name her mustard...  
**Lux:** Please do not  
**Jinx:** Okay, you have to give me that mustard is kind of a cute name  
**Lux:** Maybe for, like, a little plushie. But Millie is huge. And blue. Mustard is not blue.  
**Jinx:** Crusher  
**Lux:** Crusher, excuse me.  
**Jinx:** thank you for Crusher  
**Jinx:** I will cherish her  
**Lux:** You better!!! :P  
**Jinx:** So what's on the Lux Calender today?  
**Lux:** I still have some summer reading I need to get out of the way, and then I think later I have a meeting, but that isn't set in stone.  
**Jinx:** Oh gross, are you like, student council? You have to meet even during summer?  
**Lux:** Oh! No, this is an extracurricular sort of thing. Kind... of... like... a fight club...?  
**Jinx:** a FIGHT CLUB.  
**Lux:** Okay so not EXACTLY a fight club.  
**Jinx:** Little Pixie with a Giant Stuffed Blue Bunny in a fight club.  
**Lux:** I JUST said it's not exactly like a fight club!!!  
**Jinx:** I can't stop laughing at just the thought though!  
**Jinx:** Little pink-haired nerd either in the ring, or outside of it cheering on the fighters  
**Jinx:** I can't decide which one is funnier lmAO  
**Lux:** Laugh it up :P What about you, anything fun on the Jinx Agenda?  
**Jinx:** apparently look after a giant stuffed bunny  
**Jinx:** besides that... I don't think anything in particular.  
**Jinx:** maybe I'll go shopping incognito today.  
**Lux:** I never would have pegged you as an in-person shopper. I figure you're more of an online girl. **Jinx:** you're not completely wrong  
  
**Jinx:** I like going out but sometimes going out doesnt like ME  
**Jinx:** but i think i've laid low long enough that I can get away with it today  
**Lux:** Incognito? :P **Jinx:** you'd be amazed what a complete 180 in fashion and a hat can do to mask your identity!  
**Lux:** Duly noted! **Jinx:** someday you'll have to come and visit me and we'll play dress-up with you  
**Jinx:** so that punk from the party cant find you  
**Jinx:** what tf was his name again?  
**Lux:** Ezreal. -.- **Jinx:** THATS right  
**Jinx:** No offense but fuck that guy  
**Lux:** I'd rather not.  
**Jinx:** ASDFHGSDGAJSDGJAHDF  
**Jinx:** LUXY  
**Lux:** :P  
**Jinx:** okay but fr that offer stands  
**Lux:**...to fuck Ezreal?  
**Jinx:** NO  
**Jinx:** DUMBASS  
**Jinx:** COME LET ME DRESS YOU UP  
**Lux:** OH. That. I don't even know where you actually live though!  
**Jinx:** Just have the pizza girl deliver you  
**Lux:** Oh man, I don't think that would work. I had to beg pretty hard just to have her deliver Millie.  
**Lux:** Crusher. Sorry. :P  
**Jinx:** Thank you  
**Lux:** You're full of surprises today. I didn't think you'd be big on like, fashion either.  
**Jinx:** Fashion-fashion? No.  
**Jinx:** DISGUISE-fashion? YES.  
**Jinx:** Yuo can become like someone totally new!!! With just a little work!!!  
**Jinx:** Its so much more useful than most people give it credit for  
**Lux:** I mean, I guess it would be super useful for public enemy number one. :P  
**Jinx:** Yeah yeah yeah hush  
**Lux:** What would you do if I showed up at your place randomly?  
**Jinx:** Uhhhh  
**Jinx:** die probably  
**Lux:** What!!!!!????  
**Jinx:** cute girl shows up at my place, unannounced, before I have time to like... even pretend to clean? **Jinx:** I'll die  
**Lux:** Don't call me cute >///<  
**Jinx:** Oh don't start  
**Lux:** Don't start what?!!?  
**Jinx:** don't start "i'm not *~*~*cute*~*~*"-ing me  
**Lux:** You've never seen me in your life!!! How the heck do you think you're able to call me cute.  
**Jinx:** cause you ACT cute and you've got a CUTE LITTLE VOICE you little baby  
**Lux:** Okay, shut up, but also you wouldn't NOTICE that if I just SHOWED UP and kept my mouth shut **Jinx:** HAH  
  
**Jinx:** Not to roast you  
**Jinx:** but there's no way you'd be able to keep quiet you goon  
**Lux:** Uuuggghhhh, you're impossible. **Jinx:** YOU'RE the one being impossible you goof!  
**Lux:** You would not die. **Jinx:** I would.  
**Jinx:** I'd have a heart attack and probably combust  
**Jinx:** in that order  
**Lux:** You are being dramatic. **Jinx:** Oh I'M being dramatic  
**Jinx:** lays a head over my forehead and lays on my fainting couch  
**Lux:** Yes. You are. :P **Lux:** OH ugh. Ezreal is calling me. **Jinx:** DONT PICK UP  
**Lux:** I have to. It could be important. **Jinx:** Oh come on, you know it's not important.  
Read 5:37 pm  
**Jinx:** He couldn't have anything important to say if the world was ending.  
**Jinx:** Wait you didn't seriously pick up for him did you???  
**Jinx:** UGH  
Delivered  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm sad I wrote this in textfic form because some of the inner thoughts that these two have that I can't feasibly put into the story (because they would never SAY them to each other, they're trying to pretend they aren't catching feelings) are golden. It creates a really interesting challenge for me to like, clue y'all in how these two are feeling, without breaking the illusion that they both are tiptoeing around the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Systems were down at work today, and these two have been bouncing around in my head since the last update. Pluuus, the last update was incredibly short and filler-esque, so here's a surprisingly speedy update for yall. Enjoy!

Lux  
  
**June 24nd** 10:14 pm  
**Lux:** Okay, sorry about that. You were right, it wasn't anything important, but of course he wouldn't get off the phone, and then he made me late for my meeting, and the meeting itself was EXTREMELY stressful, and I am just. Worn out.  
**Jinx:** first of all, you're good, we're cool, nothin to worry about  
**Jinx:** second of all next time he wont get off the phone just hang up on him!!!! you dont owe him your time!!!!  
**Lux:** I know... I just don't wanna be rude.  
**Jinx:** PSH  
**Jinx:** HE was rude for making you late to your meeting!!!  
**Lux:** I mean... yeah, that's fair, I jsut dont wanna stoop to his level.  
**Jinx:** you couldn't stoop to his level if you were on your knees and he was on a step stool  
**Jinx:** anyway THIRD of all I'm sorry your not-fight-club meeting was shit  
**Jinx:** is it usually like, a fun thing?  
**Lux:** I... that is a loaded question, actually.  
**Jinx:** so no  
**Lux:** Well, I mean... some parts of it are fun. Most of it isn't, though. It's really stressful at times.  
**Jinx:** maybe take a page out of my book and just  
**Jinx:** stop then  
**Jinx:** if it's not fun don't do it  
**Lux:** It's not that easy. I wish it was. It's my responsibility. And it's not something I can just... quit. I've thought about trying, a couple times. But I just... can't.  
**Jinx:** ok but why not  
**Lux:** It's... god, okay, how do I explain this... It's something bigger than me.  
**Jinx:** is it... a fight club benefiting environment bullshit..??????  
**Lux:** OH my god. I needed that laugh, thank you.  
**Jinx:** OKAY BUT I'M SERIOUS  
**Jinx:** WHAT TF IS IT I'm wracknig my brain but can't think of anything????  
**Lux:** Pass.  
**Jinx:** OH ugh its one of your secret things  
**Jinx:** okay well  
**Jinx:** who died and made whoever it is forcing you to stay in this thing king  
**Jinx:** you're a human you have free will  
**Lux:** I know. It's never really felt like I DIDN'T have free will in this situation. Just more like... I have to make sacrifices for a higher cause. For the good of more than just me. And sometimes that weight gets a little heavy to carry.  
**Jinx:** so set it down  
**Jinx:** don't throw it away just like. idk put it down.  
**Jinx:** come back to it. pick it back up when you're ready idk  
**Lux:** I wish I could. There's no one to hold it while I take a break from it.  
**Jinx:** HOW DO YOU FIGHT CLUB BY YOURSELF  
**Lux:** OH MY GOD IT'S NOT A FIGHT CLUB! **Lux:** Forget I called it a fight club. It's... um... it's... something else. That is not a fight club. But yeah, it's... a solo thing. Sort of. I have like... a... boss...? But it's not a job. I mean, it IS, but not like, a monetary job.   
**Jinx:** you are losing me, toots.  
**Lux:** Yeah I don't know how to explain this and I'm doing a really bad job. Just know that if I walk away from it, even temporarily, there's no one to pick up my slack.  
**Jinx:** that sounds lonely  
**Jinx:** and thats coming from someone who has been alone most of her life  
**Jinx:** cause at least when I was doing shit alone I was doing things I LIKED  
**Jinx:** if I wasn't having fun I just stopped  
**Lux:** I mean, I guess it can be lonely. I've never really thought about it? You're my first like, close-close friend, so.  
**Jinx:** oh okay thats actually kind of sad  
**Jinx:** what about um... sylas? or your friends at the party? or even like your brother?  
**Lux:** Sylas... isn't REALLY a friend. He WAS a friend at one point, maybe. But, like most people I let too close, he was just using me to grab for power. Surprise, surprise. I guess that's why I let you closer than anyone else; you didn't know me. You and I kind of became friends before you knew who I was, so you didn't have like, a motive to further your own goals through me.  
**Jinx:**...is this a bad time to admit to social media stalking  
**Lux:**...What?  
**Jinx:** I was gonna mention it but it never like, was a good time  
**Jinx:** i know you're a crownguard or whatever  
**Jinx:** that means like, nothing to me, but i didn't wanna hide it from you  
**Jinx:** Lux?  
**Jinx:** are you mad at me  
**Lux:** I'm trying not to be. Give me a minute.  
**Jinx:** okay  
**Lux:** I appreciate you telling me. I'm just... trying to process. How long have you known?  
**Jinx:** a few days  
**Lux:** I wish you would have told me sooner.  
**Jinx:** I know. I'm sorry  
**Jinx:** I didn't think it was that important  
**Jinx:** i mean like first of all I don't even really know what or who the crownguards are, and even if i did, you're not... a crownguard first to me, you know  
**Jinx:** you're my luxy first  
**Jinx:** my best friend second  
**Jinx:** a noble learning about the little people third  
**Jinx:** and a crownguard disatant fourth  
**Lux:** I don't have a right to ask you to be completely transparent with me after I just spent like fifteen minutes talking around what I actually do for my extracurricular, but I'm going to ask anyway. You really don't care that I'm a Crownguard? Like, I know it's easy to just say "no," but even the idea of power can corrupt people. And if that's how this is going to develop, I don't want to... keep this going.  
**Jinx:** no pressure or anything though right? lol  
**Jinx:** i'm corrupted enough lol and you've been helping me like  
**Jinx:** un-corrupt  
**Jinx:** power grabs aren't really my thing  
**Jinx:** they're too much boring planning instead of like, fun planning  
**Jinx:** if I wanted to cause damage i'd just DO it, i wouldnt need your help or the help of your family name, you feel me?  
**Jinx:** plus, people who grab for power wanna like, rule or some shit, right?  
**Jinx:** WAY too much work  
**Jinx:** so like. you don't have to believe me  
**Jinx:** but know that I like YOU, as LUX, not as Luxana Crownguard.  
**Lux:** Oh ew hearing you say my full name just made my stomach drop don't do that  
**Jinx:** LOL right, I felt the same way when I found it out  
**Jinx:** but you're just my little luxy baby  
**Lux:** Okay. Thank you. I... really needed to hear that.  
**Jinx:** who, for the record, is WAY cooler than some weirdo high-ranking noble, even if she's a total dork and nerd  
**Lux:** Rude!  
**Jinx:** I'm a rude bitch!!!!  
**Lux:** Thank you. For being my real friend.  
**Jinx:** thank YOU for being MY real friend  
**Jinx:** i think we've established we both think we're beyond true friends for one reason or another  
**Jinx:** which is why we're perfect for each other  
**Lux:** You're probably not wrong about that  
**Jinx:** hey.  
**Lux:**?  
**Jinx:** I'm hugging you  
**Lux:** Jiiiiinx I'm gonna start crying  
**Jinx:** payback (Smiling Face With Horns )  
**Jinx:** but fr. you mean a lot to me and you've been through some shit today and im sorry i added to it  
**Jinx:** but you're an important person to me  
**Lux:** You're important to me too. More than I can say.  
**Jinx:** its funny  
**Jinx:** i havent known you for long  
**Jinx:** but you're probably the most important person in my life  
**Jinx:** which okay maybe doesnt mean a lot coming from me since i dont have a lot of people in my life to start with  
**Lux:** No, it means a lot. You're... probably one of my most important people in my life, too.  
**Jinx:** you're just saying that  
**Jinx:** you dont have to say it back goofball  
**Lux:** I'm serious. Honestly, I have the least walls up when I'm talking to you. Even if that's hard to believe. My brother knows less about me than you do. And you asked about my friends from the party earlier... they're nice and all, but I kind of try to keep them at arms length. Even if they aren't all the type to use me, I have a feeling I'm more trouble than I'm worth for some of them, and they're too polite to say so. That's not self-deprecation, that's objective. I'm headstrong and don't always consider all my options before acting. It can get me into hot water, and sometimes it drags them into the pot with me. So, like... I wouldn't call us fair weather friends, but... and I like, I never really noticed it wasn't "normal" until I realized what you and I have is different. It's... more.  
**Lux:** Oh god I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from.  
**Lux:** Please stop typing, the idea of you sending me a huge paragraph is giving me anxiety, just ignore everything I just said!!  
**Jinx:** no it's not a paragraph  
**Jinx:** i just cant figure out what to say to that like  
**Jinx:** i keep typing and erasing and typing and erasing  
**Jinx:** not in a bad way!! you didn't scare me off. I just do not know what to say to that  
**Jinx:** I'm havibg a lot of Feelings over it  
**Lux:** I'm sorry >.<  
**Jinx:** no theyre GOOD feelings dummy  
**Jinx:** just ones i dont know. what. to do with.  
**Lux:** Do you want to like... talk? About them?  
**Jinx:** UM  
**Jinx:** NO,  
**Jinx:** NOT RIght now,  
**Jinx:** mainly because I don't even fully know what I'm feeling!! I want to try and figure them out first!!!  
**Lux:** Oh! Yeah, that's fair.  
**Jinx:** sorry  
**Lux:** Oh my god, no, don't be! I'm not entitled to know everything you're thinking or feeling. I just didn't know if it would help or not.  
**Jinx:** i mean it's things i do want to tell you  
**Jinx:** just not! right now  
**Jinx:** its a big ball of mess and I wanna try to untangle it  
**Lux:** Of course, I get you. You just let me know when it's untangled and I'll listen. Or if there's anything I can do to help.  
**Jinx:** i appreciate that  
**Jinx:** but i have a feeling if i let you help, i'll just end up knotting things up even tighter  
**Lux:** I'm sorry. :/  
**Jinx:** shhhhh no its not your fault  
**Lux:** I mean I feel like it kind of is?  
**Jinx:** its no more your fault than like, your existence is your fault dummy  
**Jinx:** okay that came out wrong  
**Jinx:** FUCK I really cant talk about this right LOL!  
**Jinx:** its not your fault. full stop. i am eternally grateful that you're in my life and you dont have anything to be sorry for  
**Jinx:** except sending me crusher because she is HUGE and i STILL dont know where to put her  
**Lux:** She lived next to my closet when she was with me!  
**Jinx:** Currently occupied here  
**Lux:** By?  
**Jinx:** pile of dirty clothes  
**Lux:** Do your laundry!!!  
**Jinx:** I will!  
**Jinx:** just not right now  
**Lux:** So where do you have Crusher now then?  
**Jinx:** propped up against a wall in my work room to keep me company  
**Lux:** Ooh, work room? What are you working on?  
**Jinx:** UUUHHHhhhhh  
**Jinx:**... gun mods, grenades, traps...  
**Jinx:** they're all old things!! that I'm just tinkering with!!  
**Jinx:** i'm not making anything new!!!!  
**Lux:** I'm not judging. I mean, I'm not thrilled about it, but if that's your hobby, that's your hobby. Just... don't hurt anyone with them, and I'll try to be okay with it, yeah?  
**Jinx:** I still feel like I let you down tho  
**Lux:** Jinx, you don't have to completely remake yourself for me. I like YOU, as YOU. If you try to be someone you think I'll like, instead of yourself, it'll just make us both sad. Don't give up your hobbies or passions over what you think I expect of you. Just don't hurt anyone, okay?  
**Lux:** Oh. Except if one of your hobbies or passions is still hurting people, that... might be...  
**Jinx:** LOL its fine  
**Jinx:** I know thats a Bad One  
**Jinx:** I'm trying to find better outlets for my destructive and chaotic nature  
**Jinx:** cause i keep thinking like. what if my antics had gotten you hurt or killed in the past  
**Jinx:** i might not have ever known you  
**Jinx:** and i dont like thinking about that  
**Jinx:** idt i can give up weapon mods though. thats just too fun.  
**Lux:** Tell me about it. What do you like about it?  
**Jinx:** oh MAN when everything comes together and WORKS  
**Jinx:** when youre up to your elbows in grease and dirt and frustration and then it all just CLICKS  
**Jinx:** the feeling of doing something you probably shouldnt have been able to do out of spare parts and shit you had laying around after a shit ton of hard work is SO satisfying  
**Lux:** You're precious.  
**Jinx:** I AM NOT  
**Jinx:** I'M A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH  
**Lux:** Nope! You're precious. A precious little bean.  
**Jinx:** NO!!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** It's just cute that for all the talk of destruction you do, you seem to really like to build.  
**Jinx:** NOT CUTE. DO NOT CALL ME CUTE.  
**Lux:** Oh hush, your tough girl image will survive being called cute in private.  
**Jinx:** ASDGZSDGDFHDSAAAAAAAAA  
**Jinx:** you know what! I'm going to bed early.  
**Jinx:** because i am going to explode if i keep talking to you!!!!!  
**Lux:** NOW who's the baby?  
**Jinx:** YOU are still the BABY don't START  
**Jinx:** now if you'll excuse me I'm going to fall asleep on crusher because he's BIG ENOUGH FOR THAT  
**Jinx:** and he seems like he'll be great at MUFFLING SCREAMS OF FRUSTRATION  
**Lux:** OH my GOD so much DRAMA Jinx!  
**Jinx:** HUSH.  
**Lux:** It's so weird you going to bed earlier than me. Who am I supposed to talk to until I get sleepy now?  
**Jinx:** STOP TORTURING ME  
Read 12:37 am  
**Lux:** :P  
**Lux:** Goodnight, Jinx. <3  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry if you got the notif for this chapter early, guess who hit post instead of preview? This kid!

Lux  
  
**June 25nd** 1:21 pm  
**Jinx:** am I seriously up before you?  
**Lux:** Bleugh. Yeah. Late night last night. More... extracurricular nonsense.  
**Jinx:** so after a stressful day they made you come back and stay up late???  
**Jinx:** im gonna beat the shit out of your boss  
**Lux:** No, it's fine, its not my boss's fault. Some... stuff just happened that I had to take care of.  
**Jinx:** I think you're probably being too nice!  
**Jinx:** again!!!!  
**Lux:** Laugh and the world laughs with you, cry and you cry alone, right?  
**Jinx:** NO!!!!!!!!!  
**Lux:** Anyway I realized something re-reading our convo from last night. Social media stalking. Does that mean you know what I look like...?  
**Jinx:** Oh.  
**Jinx:** shit  
**Jinx:** yeah i do  
**Jinx:** i was kind of hoping you wouldn't... notice that little detail...  
**Lux:** What??? Why??? Should I be worried???  
**Jinx:** omg no  
**Jinx:** no youre adorable if thats what youre worried about  
**Jinx:** cute lil pink-haired sun-bubble  
**Lux:** WHAT is a sun-bubble  
**Jinx:** like a bubble full of sunshine!!!  
**Jinx:** cute lil pink-haired sun-bubble  
**Lux:** I... okay. Anyway, what's the deal then?  
**Jinx:** I dont really take pictures of myself  
**Jinx:** not uh. ones you would like anyway  
**Lux:**...um.  
**Jinx:** NOT LIKE THAT  
**Jinx:** psh you wish  
**Jinx:** they're... I used to call them "glory shots"  
**Jinx:** which! sounds a lot worse! now that I'm thinking about it!  
**Jinx:** they're pictures of me in front of... chaos and destruction I caused. Yeah.  
**Lux:** Oh. Ohhhhhh. Okay, yeah, you're right, not my speed at all. I am kind of sad I don't get to see what you look like, though :c  
**Jinx:** Sorry, chika.  
**Lux:** One selfie? For me?  
**Jinx:** Not for a million bucks!  
**Lux:** Boo. :c  
**Jinx:** You'll just have to imagine me as I describe:  
**Jinx:** Tall, spicy, and hotter'n hell!  
**Lux:** Uh huh.  
**Jinx:** You sound like you have your doubts, Luxy-loo!  
**Lux:** What's the phrase? Seeing is believing? :P  
**Jinx:** Maybe you've seen me before and just don't know it!  
**Lux:** Hmm, let me think, have I ever seen someone "tall, spicy and hotter'n hell"? I'll have to really wrack my brain... what about that DJ from that one band my friends like...  
**Jinx:** Omg do not say it. If you say what I think you're about to say  
**Lux:** You don't like him???  
**Lux:** YASUO. That's it. I knew it would come to me.  
**Jinx:** oh thank god  
**Jinx:** no he's fine  
**Jinx:** and at least I know your taste in men is like. pretty okay.  
**Jinx:** the uh. the guy I thought I liked before I knew I was gay  
**Jinx:** is the other dude in TD  
**Lux:** oh my GOD.  
**Jinx:** yyyyyeahhhhh  
**Lux:** WHAT?!!?!?  
**Jinx:** YYYEEEAAAAHHHHHH......  
**Lux:** JINX.  
**Jinx:** I KNOW, OKAY  
**Lux:** I'm... I need a minute.  
**Jinx:** OKAY, LIKE,  
**Jinx:** I know he's like, not bad to look at and everything!  
**Jinx:** he is very handsome  
**Lux:** HANDSOME DOESNT EVEN SCRATCH THE SURFACE,  
**Jinx:** OKAY WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT  
**Jinx:** It's not like I'm BLIND to men being attractive or whatever!!!  
**Jinx:** SO LIKE, I KNOW. I KNOW!  
**Jinx:** But I just!!!! Boy. Him boy.  
**Lux:** oh my god THATS NOT WHAT IM FREAKING OUT ABOUT!!!!  
**Jinx:** OH. then what is????  
**Lux:** WHERE do I start. You're one degree removed from THE EKKO OF TD??? Which makes me TWO degrees removed. Which makes me two??? Two and a half??? from TD????? I NEED A MINUTE  
**Jinx:** YOU LISTEN TO TD??????  
**Jinx:** I thought you said your friends were into it!!!  
**Lux:** I said that so you wouldn't make fun of me!!! They're like a super secret fave of mine. oh my god  
**Jinx:** Okay, you know what, that's fair  
**Jinx:** it's super Not what I would have pegged as Lux Music  
**Jinx:** But it's not like, a huge thing!  
**Jinx:** It's not like I can get you to meet them or anything  
**Jinx:** I have a feeling I am the LAST person Ekko would ever want to hear from  
**Jinx:** Esp since i knew him before TD, sooooo  
**Lux:** God no that's not even like. God okay how to explain this?  
**Jinx:** You're just freaking out.  
**Lux:** I AM JUST FREAKING OUT  
**Jinx:** Y'know what, thats fine. It's better than what I was expecting, lol  
**Lux:** HOW did you know him before he was in TD???  
**Jinx:** Piltover and Zaun are pretty small worlds if you know enough people to begin with!  
**Jinx:** Both of us being genius kids who like to tinker  
**Jinx:** we kind of ran in the same ruts.  
**Lux:** This is so weird. This is SO weird. I'm having a hard time processing this.  
**Jinx:** how do you think I felt when I started seeing his face on posters? lol  
**Lux:**...oh that had to be SO weird for you. And awkward?  
**Jinx:** eh, maybe a little.  
**Jinx:** i only count him as like, a half-ex, since I didn't know what I was doing and wasn't even like ATTRACTED-attracted to him  
**Lux:** Man, Jinx. Your life sure is interesting!  
**Jinx:** I know right  
**Jinx:** that's not always a good thing, though  
**Jinx:** sometimes I wish things could just like. chill lol!  
**Jinx:** but then when it does I get bored so  
**Jinx:** win some lose some i guess!  
**Lux:** You? Bored? I can't imagine. :P  
**Jinx:** yeah yeah yeah laugh it up  
**Lux:** Just pass the time by people watching!  
**Jinx:** I do sometimes!  
**Jinx:** but even that gets boring sometimes you feel me **Lux:** I mean I guess everything can be boring if you do it too long  
**Jinx:** not talking to you (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
**Lux:** We've got a comedian in the house everybody.  
**Jinx:** so cynical! so sarcastic! you should get that looked at. I hear it can be a life-threatening condition. **Lux:** You haven't keeled over yet, and you've been afflicted longer than me. I think I'm safe. :P  
**Jinx:** Growing up around zaun gave me a strong constitution than your gentile demacian upbringing. probably. **Jinx:** no but fr theres some nasty stuff down there. would not recommend a vacation there. **Lux:** I'll keep it in mind the next time I'm planning a trip. You're not down in Zaun anymore, are you?  
**Jinx:** nah I'm in piltover remember? **Lux:** Oh right! Good, then.  
**Jinx:** AWWWW LUXY WAS WORRIED ABOUT MEEEEE **Lux:** Oh, shut up!  
**Jinx:** I MADE WIDDLE WUXY WOWWIED!!!! **Lux:** Next time I'll keep it to myself if you keep it up you butt!  
**Jinx:** AWWW SHES BASHFUL  
**Lux:** Alright rude-head, I'm gonna get some of my summer reading done til you decide to stop being a rude-head. :P  
**Jinx:** you're just mad I called you out for being bashful now!  
Read 2:33 pm  



End file.
